Eu Queria Mais!  Repostagem
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Passaram-se anos desde que Naruto e Sasuke se viram pela ultima vez. Naruto conseguiu tudo, subiu alto, mas descobriu que algo lhe faltava. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Oie a todos. Estou a repostar as minhas fics que já estão acabadas ou praticamente acabas. A quem está a ler pela primeira vez bem-vindo. Eu espero que gostem, por isso, não se esqueçam de deixar review para eu saber o que acharam. Tenha uma óptima leitura. Bjs

SoundTrack- "Eu estou aqui", Anjos

Capitulo 1

Ponto de Vista de Naruto:

Eu sou aquele

Que vive aceso no teu mundo

Eu sou aquele

Que te persegue num sono profundo

Serei um sonho? Um pesadelo?

Sou o passado acordado de um amor

Um grande amor

Naquele dia compreendi que não o podia trazer de volta. Ao mesmo tempo que eu lhe fiz ver que continuar a lutar já depois dele ter concretizado o seu objectivo era inútil, já depois de termos partilhado a vitória de um inimigo comum, já depois de silenciosamente termos reparado o forte laço que nos tornava melhores amigos mesmo à distancia, quando senti que finalmente aqueles anos de dor iam terminar, eu tive que compreender.

Compreendi que ele já não podia voltar para casa, mas ao contrário do que tinha pensado até ali não fiquei triste por não o puder trazer para o meu lado, afinal eu tinha amigos dentro e fora da aldeia. Muito pelo contrário, fiquei contente, pois apesar de não voltar, nós éramos novamente amigos. E então o meu coração ficou leve, pois mais nada interessava. Éramos amigos, e mesmo sem trocar palavras, talvez sem viver experiencias seriamos algo em comum para sempre.

Viu-o partir depois de toda aquela dura batalha e senti que a minha vida podia ser retomada, eu ia dedicar-me à minha jornada e ao meu sonho. Os dias da vivencia aqueciam-me o coração, pelo menos no início. Passei-os a trabalhar arduamente, a distribuir sorrisos e esperanças, eu sentia-me tão luminoso, que queria que a luz fosse distribuída por todos.

Eu sou aquele

Que não esquece nem perdoa

Eu sou aquele

Que a tua ausência magoa

Sou uma noite nunca apagada

Que eu já fui tudo e agora não sou nada

Passei dias a recordar todos os momentos que tínhamos partilhado. Mas não tinha, nunca tive, ilusões. Sabia que dificilmente novos momentos daqueles se voltariam a repetir. Afinal ele estava algures perdido nesse mundo, tão longe, mas provavelmente em paz.

No entanto, sozinho, limitava-me às minhas recordações, muitas delas apenas minhas e dele, sem outras pessoas. Recordava sozinho pois sentia que na presença de outras pessoas que elas nunca iam compreender. Não estavam ao mesmo nível que eu. Além de que a presença delas dava-me a sensação de que podiam corroer aquilo de que me lembrava, como se pudessem roubar ou modificar a minha memória.

Teme, lembro-me dos peixes que apanhávamos nos rios e riachos, do sabor deles cozinhados nas tuas chamas; recordo os treinos e as nossas trivialidades, as missões e os teus cuidados, irritavam-me, mas tu estavas lá sempre. Lembro o calor de saber que não estava mais sozinho. Eu sempre o pior, tu sempre o maior bastardo, o melhor.

Teme, teme, teme. Gritei tantas vezes arreliado.

Baka! Gritei quando soube que te tinhas ido embora. Será que um dia vais compreender aquilo que sofri? Realmente não me parece que saibas, que tenhas a mínima noção de como é ter uma garra que nos rasga o peito a cada nova e má noticia, pois aquela pessoa em que pensamos constantemente está num caminho que o levará a nada mais que a destruição.

Sei que já não estás mais nesse caminho, que houve um perdão no meio, mas a recordação ainda dói.

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te dizer

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te ajudar

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te dizer

Que como eu ninguém te amou

E aqui estou eu, anos depois de tudo, continuando a recordar sozinho aquele passado. Não tenho notícias nem da sombra da tua pessoa. Estás vivo ou morto? Bem? Mal?

No momento em que compreendi que o teu lugar não era mais aqui, que compreendi que não podias voltar, soube que nunca mais te veria, que não haveria mais contacto, que o nosso laço seria apenas aquela ligação perpétua do passado. Sabendo isso consolo-me em contar ao ar aquilo que sou, aquilo em que me tornei, falando como se falasse contigo. A resposta vazia do vento e a única suavidade que o meu palrar recebe.

O tempo devia tornar-te menos significativo, mas ao contrário, crava ainda mais aquilo que foste para mim no meu ser. Num momento eu descobri que a palavra amor tinha estado presente desde o início.

Eu sou aquele

Que te entrega a sua vida

Eu sou aquele

Herói de uma paixão perdida

Sou uma noite nunca apagada

Sou o final de uma história inacabada

Julgada loucura, eu sei, sem remorsos é a verdade. Num ponto irreconhecível eu passei a conhecer o sentimento que faz tantas guerras começarem. Interrogo tantas vezes como é que algo tão bonito pode matar tanta gente? Como é que algo tão arrebatadoramente puro pode mandar boas pessoas para o poço mais profundo dos calabouços da escuridão? Passei a ver outro lado do tão grande poder que te fizera mexer para longe de mim. Antes do ódio, da vingança, da cede de morte, tinha lá estado outra coisa, o Amor. É por isso que o amor é realmente assustador. O amor é a base de todos os outros sentimentos, dele desperta aquilo que faremos, os passos que caminhamos, as decisões que tomamos.

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te dizer

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te adorar

Eu estou aqui

Aqui para te dizer

AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, AMOR!

(Musica – Eu estou aqui Cantores– Anjos)

Subi tão alto. Subi ao mais alto dos patamares. E aqui me encontro sentado fazendo os meus trabalhos. Escondendo tanta dor que as minhas entranhas agoniam. Estando preso numa cela que eu próprio construi. Aparentando ser o ícone de lutador pela própria felicidade. Significando o sonho de muitos de serem como eu. Chegando a casa no fim do dia sendo uma pessoa de casca dura, mas apenas mole e vazio por dentro, com um mero eco propagado no meu interior solitário. Sou apenas um farol que guia os barcos, mas que da mesma ponta de terra nunca sairá.

Fui caindo neste fundo sem me aperceber, e por aqui fiquei tanto tempo que a esperança de sair morreu, apenas tendo ficado o desejo de ter sido diferente, de ter feito mais, de ter feito algumas coisas diferentes, o desejo de querer mais. Eu queria poder dizer: Sasuke, eu queria mais!

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ponto de Vista de Sasuke:

Mais uma noite. Mandei este novo amante embora. Estou deitado sobre aquela cama completamente nu e não tenho pressa em ir-me vestir. As roupas já não me fazem sentir mais quente, e mesmo o tempo não me faz sentir frio. Já nada me faz sentir as coisas como antes. Depois de provar tão fortes sentimentos há coisas, como o sexo, que já não me trazem mais do que breves momentos de satisfação. Breves momentos em que a minha mente desaparece. Que eu deixo a merda de realidade em que cai, a merda de realidade a que estou agarrado.

A porta fecha-se. O amante finalmente saiu. Suspiro. É um lamento que sai do fundo da minha alma que sofre perante a minha fraqueza.

Olho para o espaço vazio da cama larga do quarto alugado naquele motel barato. Tinha sido apenas alugado para que eu pudesse libertar as minhas frustrações, para que eu pudesse reencontrar aquilo que tento esconder no fundo do meu ser, pois se essa coisa vergonhosa fica demasiado tempo fechada volta ao de cima em momentos pouco oportunos. Naquele espaço vazio da cama deixada numa completa bagunça, a verdade, a saudade e aquilo que eu gostaria de possuir fazem-me iludir sobre quem por ali podia estar ao meu lado. Talvez um anjo repousado a dormir, deixando aquela personalidade turbulenta e vivaça que tinha enquanto acordado. Ou então com aquelas enormes pedras preciosas azuis bem abertas dando-me a conhecer o céu, com um sorriso luminoso naqueles perfeitos lábios.

Mas fora destas ilusões, fora destes momentos ilusórios que na verdade me ajudam a sobreviver no mundo real, o meu nome de tanto significado no mundo torna-se Ninguém.

Fogo que ardes lá longe, no centro do mundo, será que estás bem? Ás vezes gostava de ser um fantasma, tal como a minha pele me faz pensar que sou, para poder ultrapassar todas estas barreiras que eu coloquei entre mim e ti, todas as barreiras terrenas e geográficas, esmagar todos, e viajar até onde tu vives. Não precisava de te tocar, não precisas de me ver, eu só precisava de ter a certeza que estavas bem. Ver-te dormir, velar o teu sono como um anjo, embrulhar-te nos meus braços, aquecer-te com as minhas asas.

Mas que droga, porque tenho eu que pensar nisto? Eu admiti à muito que me fazes falta, que tenho saudades tuas, mas não precisava de pensar tanto, não precisava que tivesses tão presente em tudo o que sou, em tudo em que me tornei. Cada vez que dou um passou penso no que farias se fosses tu. E assim vivo dando passos pensando que seriam os teus passos. E pensando em passos, até isso me entristece, pois gostava de não dar passos que tu poderias dar, mas dar passos ao teu lado.

Tenho que me levantar mesmo com a cabeça pesada.

Ás vezes penso em fugir, apenas por uns dias, ir até ti e contar-te a minha vida até aqui. Este desejo é muito estranho, principalmente porque no passado passei anos a fugir da tua luz e calor. Não penses que foi cobardia pelo que sentia, mesmo sabendo que nunca soubeste o que sentia e que sei que nunca saberás, foi apenas uma acção egoísta e uma escolha de um objectivo que a razão queria e uma vingança que o meu coração almejava.

Visto-me. A roupa pesa uma tonelada.

Como não posso falar contigo então falo com o ar para desabafar, para aliviar o meu desejo de mais do que estar contigo, o desejo de conversar contigo e partilhar a verdade do meu ser. Muito por que sei que muitas vezes deves ter pensado que virara um monstro, mas enganaste se pensaste nisso. A minha cara sempre foi uma mascara, sofrimento nunca viste trespassado no meu rosto. Se o teu sorriso tapava o que te ia na alma, a minha indiferença camuflava o que me ia no espírito. Sempre me treinei para ser uma cobra que se esconde na múltipla vegetação.

No momento em que dissemos adeus com os olhos, pouco depois de termos morto a víbora mascarada, eu senti que aquele era o caminho certo, mas então um foço de incerteza apareceu à minha frente, mas eu decidi atravessá-lo e descobrir o que na vida me esperava do outro lado, ao mesmo tempo que o meu coração rachava ao meio. Cheguei a um pais aonde ninguém sabia quem eu era, era por isso, o sítio perfeito para eu viver… para sobreviver.

Saio do quarto, vou entregar a chave do quarto ao dono do motel que me sorri amavelmente. É amável porque eu lhe pago bem o silêncio, senão ele ganharia dinheiro por outras fontes. E enquanto tudo não consigo parar de relembrar o que se passou.

Quando cheguei ao novo pais instalei-me numa cidade, fui recebido com estranheza, mas depois lá se habituaram à minha presença. Juntei-me à força de defesa, que mais podia eu fazer, nunca soube fazer mais nada senão lutar. Depressa repararam que eu não era comum, mas também não lhes contei nada sobre o meu passado, nem sequer lhes disse que sabia despertar e usar chakra. Talvez não acredites se algum dia te contarem, mas eles aqui usam umas armas que são muito mais eficazes que qualquer coisa ninja, pois chakra nada faz contra estes aparelhos de luta. Tudo aqui é à base de tecnologia. A nossa vila natal também usa tecnologia, mas não como aqui, a vila é muito mais tradicional, todos os países do centro o são, este país quebra todas as barreiras tradicionais.

A noite já chegou, e eu percorro devagar as ruas que me levaram a casa. Não tenho pressa de lá chegar, embora tenha prometido que voltaria cedo.

Subi dentro da própria força de defesa, eu sou excepcional. Subi tanto que acabei por ter posses, e um dia ofereceram-me uma garota em casamento. Ela vinha de famílias modestas, e apesar das minhas posses eu não queria vida de rico. Casei. Não por amor, pois esse não é de mais ninguém que não teu, mesmo que tu não saibas, e mesmo que nunca venhas a saber, pois eu nunca te o direi. Eu casei porque eu realmente queria um herdeiro.

Passo o portão da entrada de casa e entro num pequeno jardim onde as flores dela crescem bonitas e arranjadas.

Acomodei-me, é o que digo que aconteceu à minha vida. A rapariga revelou-se demasiado obediente para o meu gosto. Parece uma serva e eu não gosto de lhe tocar, mas ela pede carinhos e de fez em quando gosta de fazer desaparecer as minhas frustrações. É sempre sexo, nunca amor. Nunca fiz amor, apenas sexo. E nesses momentos que penso em como gostava de te amar. E gozo a pensar em ti. Para logo a seguir pedir a todos os céus que nunca saibas que penso em ti na cama.

Sou um ser cheio de mossas no coração. Mas graças a ti guardei algo de bom. Aos poucos a vida acalmou-me. Se estou muito diferente? Não sei dizer, pois nunca soube realmente quem era, talvez esteja apenas a ser o que sempre fui e que nunca soube que era.

Sabes, acho que todo o ódio senti foi por amar tanto, e agora que o ódio se desvaneceu sinto muito a falta de amor. Isto faz algum sentindo?

Riu de mim mesmo. Como por vezes posso ser patético. Estou parado naquele pequeno jardim a olhar para as flores. Há umas que se identificariam bastante contigo. São cor-de-laranja. Baixo-me, aproximando-me delas e cheiro. Como é doce o seu cheiro. O cheiro combina com o teu coração. Não consigo mesmo deixar de pensar, pois não?

A janela da casa abre-se e eu vejo à janela uma pequena copia minha com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Aqueles sorrisos da criança fazem-me lembrar os teus, talvez seja por causa do nome, eu dei-lhe o teu nome, assim terei sempre um ao pé de mim. Neste momento ele é a razão porque eu continuo vivo. Ele é a única coisa que me faz regressar todos os dias a casa, a única coisa que me liga verdadeiramente à mãe dele.

O pequeno salta pela janela e corre para os meus braços, reparo que tem o pulso ligado. O meu filho é desajeito, volta não volta, cai, bate com cabeça, arranha-se e anda com pensos na cara, ligaduras nas mais várias partes do corpo, gostava de saber onde é que ele se aleija tanto, talvez seja por ser criança. Abraço-o com saudades, mesmo que só tenha passado alguma horas desde que eu vi pela última vez.

Se soubesses tudo isto, tudo o que a minha vida se tornou, o que dirias? Talvez pensasses que eu era feliz. Eu digo-te a única felicidade que tenho é este pequeno que agora carrego ao colo até ao interior da casa. Mas eu realmente devia ser feliz. Tenho uma mulher que me é devota, um filho lindo, tenho emprego estável, uma casa encantadora. Mas não sou. A sombra do amor que tenho por ti não me deixa ser, não há maneira de eu te esquecer, eu já tentei, por isso agora simplesmente vivo. Vivo assim numa mentira.

A minha esposa vem cumprimentar-me com um beijo e um simples sorriso. O jantar já está servido. É um quadro bonito aquele que se estende à minha frente. Um jantar em família, aparentemente uma família feliz, aparentemente um pai e marido fiel exemplar. Como eu estou tão longe de ser o marido perfeito. Como me sinto vazio cada vez que olho para a minha mulher. Sinto asco e sinto a necessidade de me afastar, no entanto, permaneço. Como desejava que estivesses no lugar dela.

Dispara-te dizer isto, que gostava que tivesses no lugar dela, se não fosse esta mulher eu nunca teria o meu filho, eu devo-lhe isso, mas... a solidão no entanto é enorme e eu realmente gostava que tivesses ali em vez dela. Eu sou mesmo um fraco de um homossexual escondido num armário! Tenho dó de mim mesmo. Patético! Uma vida que serve de mero escudo daquilo que eu sou. Estou ferrado.

Queria que a vida fosse diferente. Eu queria amar e ser amado. Queria ser feliz. Queria mais que esta vida fictícia. Mais amor, mais momentos felizes, mais momentos com significado. Queria poder voltar no tempo atrás e não te ter deixado partir. Naruto, eu queria mais!

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A pasmaceira de dias que tinham caído na aldeia da Folha faziam o actual Hokage passar horas a bocejar. Nesse momento um pequeno som de dedos a bater na madeira chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Pelo bater tímido e pouco ruidoso fê-lo automaticamente saber quem é que estava do outro lado da porta, por isso, cedeu passagem para que a mulher Hyuuga entrasse.

Hinata tornara-se uma mulher muito bonita e a principal companhia de Naruto. Ela tornara-se a sua melhor amiga. A sua personalidade calma, a sua vontade em ajudar, a sua coragem escondida pela timidez e os bons concelhos que dava ao Hokage fizera Naruto aproximar-se dela em todos aqueles anos em que se sentira tão sozinho. Realmente aquela mulher era normalmente a companhia que procurava quando tudo estava uma confusão, quando ele caía num daqueles momentos melancólicos de recordações passadas.

Naquele dia, ele encontrava-se num desses dias. Encostado na sua cadeira de Hokage a olhar pela grande janela da torre para o verde-escuro das árvores de copas grandes que rodeavam Konoha. Ao entrar, Hinata reparou no ar distante de Naruto, poisou um molho de relatórios sobre a secretária e manteve-se um pouco a observar o semblante relaxado e absorto do Hokage.

– Outra vez a pensar no mesmo?

O louro moveu a cabeça. Se fossem outros tempos Naruto sorriria para Hinata e dir-lhe-ia que sim, dizendo também que não era nada de especial e para ela não se preocupar, mas à muito que ele deixara de o fazer, pois ela sabia tudo o que ele sentia. Na realidade era a única que sabia o que ele sentia. Era a única que acompanhava a verdadeira e profunda dor que lhe ruía a alma. A única que não lhe pedia nada em troca. Não pedia atenção, não lhe pedia presença, não lhe cobrava nada. Ao contrario de todos os outros que parecia que queriam sempre qualquer coisa. Esperavam sempre mais dele. Só que ele começava a estar farto de dar tanto e não ter nada para ele.

A única coisa que ele conservava apenas para ele era aqueles momentos melancólicos de recordações. As recordações eram realmente aquelas coisas que mais ninguém podia pedir, a ultima coisa que não lhe podiam exigir.

Suspirou e deixou lentamente o seu mundo, preparando-se para enfrentar os momentos da realidade, da seca de dura realidade.

– Naruto-kun estás bem? – Perguntou Hinata inclinando-se sobre a secretária e aproximando a sua cara da de Naruto inspeccionando com os olhos a face morena do Hokage.

– Estou bem Hinata. – Sorriu Naruto enquanto a rapariga se endireitava.

– Já reservei a estância onde vamos ficar! – Informou a amiga respondendo-lhe ao sorriso com um sorriso.

– Ainda bem. E fica bem longe daqui, não fica?

– Fica num país dominado de "Fim do Mundo". – Informou Hinata. – É muito avançado tecnologicamente.

– Não me interessa o quanto avançado tecnologicamente ele é, desde que seja o suficientemente longe para que de Konoha não me chamem durante as minhas férias apenas por algo insignificante. – Nas últimas férias tinha sido tirado delas apenas porque os pequenos aprendizes de ninjas tinham resolvido incendiar a academia. Algo patético que apenas um grupo de gennins tinha resolvido em cinco minutos, mas tinha sido o pretexto arranjado para trazer o Hokage de volta a Konoha. Desta vez Naruto queria ter a certeza que estava a dias de distância para que os que ficavam a tomar conta de Konoha pensassem duasvezes antes de o chamar.

Assim quatro dias depois o Hokage chegou ao destino das suas férias. Naruto tinha ido com Hinata, e só com ela, passar estas férias. Apesar de querer ter férias também queria uma amiga para companhia, e como não gostava muito da companhia das outras pessoas que lhe pediam tanto, trouxera a tímida, mas corajosa Hinata para o que ele esperava ser uma boa semana de férias.

O "Fim do Mundo" era um país por demais encantador, mas também assustador. Tinham feito uma paragem primeiro na capital e depois seguiriam para o interior turístico. Aqui tinham visto grandes objectos voadores dirigidos por pessoas que tinham ficado a saber que se chamavam carros e que se serviam para transportar pessoas. Tinham aprendido a usar moedas para comprar bilhetes para os comboios em máquinas falantes, e também a atravessar passadeiras com semáforos luminosos.

A cidade em vez de prédios baixos tinha enormes prédios que competiam em si por quantos mais andares tivessem melhor. Havia grandes televisões espalhadas pelas ruas, gigantes letreiros luminosos, muita, mesmo muita publicidade. As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas vestidas de com fatos justos ao corpo, mas que eram de uma material extremamente elástico. As crianças tinham brinquedos, como piões com asas que subiam muitos metros e emitiam sons e luzes, as meninas até tinham bonecas que apesar de não terem inteligência andavam sozinhas. Aquilo era como se tivesse entrado noutro mundo.

A tecnologia estava presente em todos os aspectos diários daquela sociedade. Mas o que realmente impressionou Naruto, e também Hinata, foi que ninguém usava chakra. Aliás ficou a saber que os polícias tinham armas que facilmente se sobrepunham ao chakra. E sabia isto porque Hinata contratara um grupo de polícias para fazer a escolta do Hokage, pois apesar de Naruto querer esquecer o facto de que era uma pessoa conhecida e de grande importância, a Hyuuga não podia descuidar-se com a segurança. Assim o Hokage seria guiado e escoltado por um grupo pertencente à força de defesa durante os dias em que permanecesse no Fim do Mundo.

Ao contrario da cidade que era cheia de cor e vida, em que a electricidade se sentia nas partículas do ar, a aldeia turística onde ficava a estância onde Naruto e Hinata passariam as férias inspirava tranquilidade, isso não queria dizer que houvesse menos tecnologia, mas pelos menos não existia tanta agitação como na cidade.

Naruto PDV (Ponto de Vista):

Era incrível. Tudo ali me fascinava. Existia tanta coisa curiosa e estranha que nem mesmo o facto de Hinata ter pedido protecção policial me chateava. Queria passar despercebido. Não queria que as pessoas me conhecessem ou me identificassem como alguém importante, mas ela tinha razão quando dizia que tinha de ser cauteloso. Estava tudo bem, desde que não me chateassem.

Andei a inspeccionar o meu quarto. Tinha um enorme televisor em frente da cama, que estava decorado com lençóis e edredão brancos, e tinha um colchão em que através de um instrumento eu podia regular a sua dureza. Regulei aquilo para que o colchão ficasse a parece uma grande nuvem de algodão. As janelas também tinham reguladores automáticos. Se eu fechasse as persianas quase que parece noite dentro daquela divisão. As luzes eram activadas pelo bater das mãos. Até o ar podia ser climatizado. Bastava usar a voz e pedir mais quente ou mais frio.

Estendi-me na cama e soltei um grande suspiro. Estava no fim do mundo. Estava longe do meu país. Mas mesmo assim a dor continuava persistentemente agarrada ao meu peito. Fechei os olhos por um momento e imaginei. Imaginei aquele quarto com ele ao meu lado. Imaginei a descoberta daquele mundo diferente, tão tecnológico, com ele ao meu lado. Imaginei os vários "humm" que ele poderia lançar se estivesse ali comigo.

Lentamente cai no sono. E sonhei com ele. Encontrávamo-nos deitados naquela cama, ele beijava-me, afagava-me os cabelos e acariciava-me a pele. E voltei a acordar, voltei a sentir um mal-estar no estômago, um nó na garganta. Tudo o que sentia por Sasuke estava a ficar mais intenso. Parvo foi aquele que disse que o amor passava com o tempo. Sentei-me na cama.

O sol entrava pela janela. E os meus olhos ficaram presos nas partículas poeirentas que voam no raio que entrava pelas frechas das persianas. Levantei-me. Sabia que havia uma piscina interior algures na estância. Era para onde ia. Precisava de mergulhar os meus pensamentos.

Sasuke PDV:

Era um stress. Era um inferno. Eu por mim não tirava férias. Mas Aika dizia que devíamos ter momentos em família. Dizia que os laços ficavam mais fortes quando se partilhavam momentos. Eu cá não sei se era verdade ou não, afinal a minha família morreu há tanto tempo que eu devia simplesmente ter esquecido como é que se fortaleciam laços numa família. Fazia isto apenas porque ela pedia incessantemente, e claro, porque o meu sogro me andou a atazanar o juízo dizendo que a filha estava sempre fechada em casa, que a única companhia que tinha eram as vizinhas e um filho de quatro anos desajeitado, que por sua vez passava mais tempo dentro de um quarto de hospital que a brincar ao ar livre com os amigos.

Portanto aqui ia a família Uchiha nas suas, minhas, primeiras férias. Não íamos muito longe. Partíamos para sul onde estava mais quente. Reservei uns quartos para nós durante uma semana numa estância bastante prestigiada no país. Segundo sabia, tinha uma pista de esqui artificial, ringues de desportos sobre rodas, parques de diversões, piscinas, spas e praias. Escolhi o melhor e a ideia agradou à minha mulher.

Aqui íamos nós de malas e bagagens, pôr tudo dentro do carro. Por falar nele demorei um ano e meio aprender a trabalhar com esse monte de metal, mas no fim consegui tirar a carta de condução. Todos acharam estranho como é que alguém da minha idade e com a minha inteligência podia ser tão pouco esperto em relação a guiar um carro, mas claro nenhum deles sabe que eu fui um ninja de Konoha, que normalmente trabalhava com chakra e não aparelhos de tecnologia. Obviamente se eu lhes tentasse ensinar alguns jutsus nenhum deles iriam conseguir fazer fosse o que fosse.

Era algo que detestava naquela sociedade era que existia muito facilitismo. As máquinas faziam tudo pelos homens. Enquanto eu treinei dias para aprender a subir a uma árvore para eles bastava comprarem um aparelho qualquer que fizesse isso por eles. Que tipo de lições aprendiam eles? Que escola podiam ter aqui?

Depois de colocar as coisas no porta-bagagem acabei por sentir algo a vibrar no pulso. O meu chefe de departamento estava a telefonar-me. O telemóvel era outro instrumento tecnológico que permitia falar instantaneamente com as pessoas, outro aparelho com o qual eu dificilmente aprendi a funcionar. Todos diziam que não era difícil, mas eu ainda estava habituado aqueles truques de magia. Sabia pelo menos que havia um botão de ligar e outro para desligar.

O telemóvel no pulso continuava a vibrar e elevei-o até perto da minha boca depois de ter carregado no botão verde.

– Agente Uchiha. – Ouvi a voz gritada do chefe.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondi.

– Uchiha, eu sei que está de férias, mas preciso…

– Senhor não posso mesmo ficar sem estes dias, aliás já nem estou na capital. – Menti aproveitando o facto de estar na rua e de haver trânsito para dar a impressão que estava a conduzir.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas sei que vai para estância de Aimaru. Vai lá estar um homem muito importante do País do… – nesse momento vi a porta de minha carta abrir-se e uma enorme cabeça de golfinho insuflável sair por ela e a minha atenção passou a ser para ele, deixando de ouvir o que o chefe me pedia. O pequeno Naruto trazia na mão o golfinho de piscina que eu lhe tinha oferecido. Quando ia a descer os poucos degraus que a entrada tinha, pareceu-me escorregar. Dei um salto e rapidamente estava ao pé dele, agarrando-o mesmo antes de cair, por vezes tinha que usar um pouco daquilo ninja que ainda tinha dentro de mim.

O menino olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos escuros e sorriu.

– Papá é herói do Naru. – Beijou-me e correu com o golfinho em cima da cabeça dando pequenos saltos como se me quisesse imitar.

– Eu gostava que falasse com este homem. Que lhe desse as boas vindas, que o fizesse ser bem-vindo no nosso país, compreende Uchiha? Tente ser o mais diplomático que possa. Está a ouvir Uchiha?

– Sim, sim, estou. – Disse retomando a conversa com o meu chefe.

– Você é o nosso melhor agente, é a pessoa indicada. Além disso dizem que ele é um grande ninja, há muitas lendas e histórias que correm por ai sobre ele. Por isso, veja se dispensa um pouco de tempo para o ir cumprimentar.

– Sim, claro chefe. – Segundo o que tinha conseguido apanhar da conversa eu tinha que ir dar as boas-vindas a um homem qualquer. Não era a primeira vez que fazia um trabalho destes, e não era que fosse interferir com as férias, e era um bom pretexto para poder sair de ao pé de Aika se ela começasse a tornar-se sufocante.

– Bom, que posso contar consigo Uchiha. Tenha umas boas férias. Adeus. – Desligou sem mais cerimónias e sem esperar a minha resposta, mas eu não me ofendi, o chefe sempre fora assim, não era defeito era feitio, o homem parecia estar sempre com muita cafeína no sangue.

– Sasuke ajuda aqui. – Aika trazia as últimas tralhas para levarmos nas férias. Já era tanta coisa que eu começava a questionar-me se caberiam todas dentro do carro, a começar pelo golfinho de Naruto, pois este já estava ao pé do carro a tentar encaixar o insuflável lá dentro. A minha mulher trazia mais dois sacos que me passou prontamente para a mão. Ela já estava grávida de cinco meses e carregar algumas coisas já lhe fazia ter dores de costas.

Uma das coisas que me fizera aceitá-la como mulher fora o seu aspecto. Pode ser doentio, mas eu já não ligava muito aos meus desvarios, muito pelo contrário já me deixava levar por eles. Aika tinha longos cabelos louros entrançados e uns olhos azuis, que não se comparavam em nada com as duas pedras preciosas que Uzumaki Naruto tinha, mas que também tinham chamado a minha atenção.

– Naruto o que é que estás a fazer? Não vais levar essa coisa connosco. – Resmungou Aika ao ver o golfinho dentro do carro. Eu também não queria levar aquele monstro insuflável connosco, mas o meu pequeno tinha demorado tanto tempo a colocar o golfinho no quarto que eu não fui capaz de lhe dizer que não.

– Deixa ir Aika. Não estorva a minha condução. Eu depois desencho quando voltarmos.

– Tu deixa-o fazer sempre o que quer, é por isso que tem pouca educação. Eu não o vi pedir se podia levar o golfinho.

– Deixa-o ir. Se não for em alturas destas, quando é que ele vai usar o golfinho? – Fi-la ver.

– Ah, tu é que sabes. – E continuou o caminho até ao carro.

Naruto PDV:

– Obrigado. – Tinha acabado de pedir uma toalha limpa para poder entrar na piscina de água aquecida. Esperava que eles passassem o meu cartão electrónico, onde ficavam registados todas as coisas que eu pedia para depois pagar mais tarde tudo junto, quando senti um remexer no meu casaco.

Um ser minúsculo agarrou-se ás minhas pernas, escondido debaixo do casaco. Olhei para baixo e vi um rapazinho com uns quatro anos de idade, com uns cabelos escuros, uma pele pálida e uns olhos profundos, fiquei chocado com as aparências que aquele pequeno tinha com Sasuke. Sim, foi logo o primeiro pensamento que tive, que estava a olhar para Sasuke.

– Hei criança que estás a fazer? – Um dos polícias que me acompanhavam aproximou-se.

– Está tudo bem, eu resolvo isto. – Disse dispensando o polícia.

O pequeno tremia agarrando fortemente as minhas calças. Olhava para mim com os olhinhos cheios de água e com uma súplica silenciosa.

– O que se passa pequeno? – Perguntei pousando uma mão nos cabelos macios de criança, tentando acalmá-lo com a minha voz serena.

– Não dizer que Naru está aqui, por favor. – Pediu o pequeno. Agachei-me para que ele pudesse ver a minha cara.

– Eu não digo. – Prometi.

– Naru 'tá a fugir de monstro.

– De um monstro? E onde estão os teus pais. Sabes que eles podem proteger-te do monstro.

– Naru tá à procura do papá herói, mas não encontra. Naru ter de ir. - Nesse momento o pequeno desapareceu a correr. E logo a seguir uma senhora loura, grávida passou por ali.

– Passou aqui uma criança de 4 anos de cabelos escuros e olhos pretos? – Perguntou a uma das pessoas que estava sentada perto da recepção.

– Teve ali a falar com aquele senhor. – Indicou a pessoa questionada. Então a mulher grávida veio ter comigo.

– Sabe de um criança de quatro anos?

– Sim. – Respondi. – Andava a fugir de um monstro.

– De um mostro? Pois, estou a ver. Para onde é que ele foi?

– É a mãe dele?

– Sou.

– Foi por ali. – Apontei a direcção por onde o pequeno tinha desaparecido.

– Senhor Uzumaki Naruto. – Chamou-me o empregado que me entregara a toalha. Virei as costas à senhora grávida. Voltava para me entregar uma chave de cacifo para colocar os meus pertences enquanto estava na piscina e também para me devolver o cartão electrónico das minhas despesas. Quando me voltei de novo a senhora loura e grávida permanecia estatelada com uma cara muito séria a olhar para mim.

– Você é o Uzumaki Naruto?

– Sou. – Respondi, quase compreendendo o significado de "se olhar matasse…" pois se matasse eu naquele momento teria sido morto. Soube sem palavras que aquela mulher não gostava de mim. Na realidade sentia-lhe o ódio. Será que lhe tinha feito alguma coisa?

– Vá-se embora. – Ordenou-me ela. – Mantenha-se longe da minha família. Principalmente do meu marido, entendeu? Eu nunca irei permitir que ele seja seu. Sua aberração! – Depois de cuspir estas palavras, o polícia que me acompanhava aproximou-se para se certificar se estava tudo bem e ela, lançando um último olhar assustador, foi-se embora.

Não compreendi nada! O que é que eu tinha haver com o marido dela? Eu nunca sequer a tinha visto na minha vida. Ela só podia ser uma louca. Encolhi os ombros. Já tinha sido ameaçado tantas vezes, mais uma, menos uma, não me fazia diferença. Além disso eu tinha ido até ali para relaxar e tentar de parar de pensar, não para pensar ainda mais numa ameaça descabida e idiota de uma loura grávida e maluca. Tinha era pena era do miúdo que tinha uma mãe daquelas.

Sasuke PDV:

– Papá! – Gritou o meu filho mal me encontrou na esplanada. Vinha sozinho. Onde estava a Aika? O menino estava sozinho? – Papá o Naru tem um novo herói! – Saltou para o meu colo.

– Aí tens? – Fingi que estava entusiasmado como ele, enquanto os meus olhos tentavam avistar Aika. Não acreditava que ela o tinha deixado sozinho.

– Sim. Naru conheceu um herói louro.

– E qual é o seu nome?

– Não sei. Mas é o herói louro. Ele escondeu o Naru do monstro. – Falava o pequeno.

– Naruto tens os calções de banho vestidos?

– Sim.

– Queres ir à piscina?

– Quero! – Gritou Naruto contente.

– Sabes onde está a tua mãe?

– Ocupada.

– Está bem. Anda daí. – Agarrei nele ao colo. Não acreditava que Aika tinha deixado Naru sozinho. Mas mais tarde conversaria com ela.

Foi até ao balcão de recepção da piscina pedir toalhas para mim e para o meu filho. Deram-me uma chave de um cacifo para arrumar as minhas roupas enquanto estava na piscina. Entrei para os balneários. Não havia ninguém. Estavam totalmente vazios. Tanto que Naruto começou a gritar para o ar divertindo-se com o eco que ali existia.

Depois de arrumadas as coisas do cacifo, apenas de calções de banho e toalhas aos ombros eu e a minha descendência entramos na enorme divisão que albergava a piscina. Não se via ninguém. Ouvia-se apenas o trabalhar das ventoinhas que retiravam o vapor de água da água quente do interior da divisão.

Naru correu para uma armário onde existiam bolas, pranchas e outras brincadeiras para a piscina. Eu deixei as toalhas em cima de uma das espreguiçadeiras. Reparei que havia uma delas que já tinha uma toalha, mas não via ninguém na piscina, provavelmente tinham-se esquecido dela ali. Resolvi então ir entrando na piscina, enquanto Naruto desarrumava o armário á procura do brinquedo que queria.

Naruto PDV:

O mundo debaixo de água era pacificador. Não sei dizer á quanto tempo estava debaixo de água. Mas já era a algum, quando senti o mundo subaquático ser evadido. A minha meditação sem pensamentos fora destabilizada. Alguém tinha acabado de entrar na piscina. Decidi subir á superfície e respirar, pois até os meus pulmões já pediam.

Subi até que o meu próprio corpo parou. Eu acabara de ver… o que eu acabara de ver?

Sasuke PDV:

Mergulhei. Havia alguém sentado lá em baixo. Não me importei. Afinal a piscina era pública. Continuei a descer. Continuei a nadar. Até que a pessoa se mexeu, provavelmente para ir buscar ar. E então ele parou… eu parei… estávamos frente a frente debaixo de água…

Subimos ambos de maneira brusca até à superfície. Será que era outra ilusão das minhas? Mas naquela altura...

Suguei o ar, quase engasgando-me.

– Sa… Sasuke? – Falou ele tão engasgado quanto eu.

– Naruto! – Sim era ele e não nenhuma das minhas ilusões.

– BANZAI! – Ouvi um grito e depois vi o meu filho passar com um prancha por mim esbarrar contra o louro. – É o herói louro papá! – Disse para mim. – E o Naruto tá aqui papá! – Apontou para si mesmo. Senti o meu coração parar de bater.

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto PDV:

Estávamos parados no meio de uma piscina de água quente completamente deserta. Os seus olhos olhavam-me com tanto ou mais espanto que eu. Com surpresa e irrealidade. Ambos boiávamos à superfície, a criança que esbarrara contra mim, ficou também parada com a prancha nas mãos a olhar ora para mim, ora para o moreno.

Os deuses só podiam estar a fazer uma paródia comigo! Como era possível eu estar ali para esquecer, naquele fim do mundo tecnológico, a única pessoa que não podia esquecer e de repente essa mesma pessoa apareceu-me à frente?

A criança agarrou na prancha e pôs-se alegremente a cantar uma melodia infantil e a nadar com os pés batendo fortemente entre nós fazendo salpicos de água irem bater na minha cara. E assim perdi o contacto com os olhos de Sasuke que até ali tinham estado fixos em mim, pois, tive que fechar os olhos devido à água.

– Naruto pára quieto. – Ouviu-o ordenar, não era um tom ríspido, era apenas como se fosse uma fala simpática e calma. Ele estava a falar daquela maneira para mim? Desde quando é que ele era simpático ou calmo?

– Mas eu estou quieto! – Respondi-lhe abrindo novamente os olhos pois a criança tinha parado.

– Não estou a falar contigo, mas com ele. – Sasuke apontou com a cabeça para o pequeno sorridente que ainda se mantinha em cima da prancha e que agora sorria abertamente para mim.

O miúdo com uma aparência igual à de Sasuke mas com o meu nome? Eu tinha batido com força nalgum lado e agora estava desmaiado e a sonhar. Usei chakra, se é que se podia usar chakra num sonho, e subi para cima da água, fui até à borda e sentei-me na espreguiçadeira enrolado na toalha. Será que os sentimentos que tinha por Sasuke me estavam a fazer tão mal à cabeça que até me fizessem alucinar?

– Papá ele anda por cima da água! – Gritava a criança entusiasmada. – Naru também quer fazer isso. – Nesse momento o menino tentou meter os pés em cima da prancha. Levantei-me de repente. Aquilo não era bom. Não era nada bom. Mesmo sendo uma alucinação não podia deixar a criança fazer aquilo. Ele estava demasiado perto da borda da piscina, ele ia com certeza desequilibrar-se em cima da prancha, e se caísse para o lado da borda bateria com a cabeça, e numa criança daquela idade uma queda dessas era quase fatal.

– Não faças isso! – Avisou o pai, mas era tarde, o menino já estava em cima da prancha, e no momento em que ia cair exactamente para o lado da borda, tive que saltar. No momento em que derrapei pelo chão para poder agarrar na criança baixa, foi o momento em que bati contra Sasuke, pois ele fizera exactamente o mesmo que eu, mas no sentido contrário, e logo a seguir o pequeno caiu em cima de mim.

You… do you remember me?Like I remember you

(Tu… lembras-te de mim? Como eu me lembro de ti)

Do you spend your life, going back your mind to that time?

(Será que passas a tua vida, indo com a tua mente até àquela época?)

Cause I, I walk the streets alone, I hate being on my own

(Porque eu, eu passeio pelas ruas sozinho, detesto estar por minha conta)

And everyone can see that I really feel, and I'm going through hell

(E todos podem ver o que eu realmente sinto, eu estou a passar por um inferno)

Thinking about you with somebody else

(Ao pensar em ti com outra pessoa)

Sasuke PDV:

Nós estávamos deitados. estendidos de peito no chão na borda da piscina.

Eu estava petrificado. Estava completamente hipnotizado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Também não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Estava nervoso? Podia não parecer. Podia realmente não dar a entender nadinha, mas eu estava cheio de nervos. Eu sabia que não era uma ilusão porque se fosse aquela queda não teria doido. Ainda bem que pelo menos o meu filho tinha caído sobre ele e não directamente no chão da borda da piscina. Fiquei a olhar para o louro até ouvir o meu filho chorar. Ele tinha-se assustado com a queda. Levantei-me rapidamente e peguei nele ao colo.

– Pronto, pronto. – O meu pequeno Naruto agarrou-se fortemente ao meu pescoço a chorar. Enquanto o embalava nos meus braços, vi o louro sentar-se e esfregar e abanar a cabeça. E depois a sua mão ficou parada na testa como se testasse que não estava febril. Depois olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e fixou-os em mim. Automaticamente o meu coração acelerou, começando a bater fortemente contra o meu peito.

– Nee, nee, Sasuke, tens um filho com um nome muito giro. – Sorriu antes de se levantar.

Naru elevou a sua cabeça para olhar para Naruto. Tinha os olhos ainda com lágrimas aos cantos, e a pele das bochechas ainda vermelha, mas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

– Naru tem o nome de um herói ninja. – Contou o pequeno achando que aquilo era um facto muito importante. Bom, era realmente um facto importante. Ele tinha o nome de Uzumaki Naruto, que não era qualquer pessoa. Mas ao contar todas aquelas coisas eu sentia que lentamente ele me estava a denunciar.

– A sério? Eh eh eh. – Riu-se Naruto. Bolas, aquele riso tão idiota, como eu me recordava tão bem dele. Mas soava muito melhor depois de tantos anos sem ouvi-lo.

– Um herói ninja dobe. – Com aquilo o riso idiota parou e ele olhou para mim com cara de poucos amigos. Arreliado. Ah, era mais forte do que eu, sempre adorei irritá-lo.

– Nani? – Ele estremecia de raiva, mas depois essa dissipou-se tão rápido como tinha começado. – És mesmo o Sasuke?

Esperem! Mas ele ainda não tinha chegado a essa conclusão?

A porta da piscina foi aberta de repente fazendo um estrondo ao ser aberta. Aika entrou. Parecia-me ofegante. E soube apenas pela expressão dela que ia haver sarilhos. Mas não pude pensar muito, pois nesse momento Naru, ao ver a mãe, saltou do meu colo, com uma agilidade notoriamente ninja, que eu não sabia que ele possuía, e pulou novamente para dentro da piscina, a prancha impediu que ele se afundasse e ajudou-o no percurso que fez até ao outro lado da piscina, onde permaneceu, sem sequer olhar para trás.

– Sasuke! Eu andei à procura dele por todo o lado! E afinal ele estava aqui contigo! Podias ao menos ter-me avisado. Achas que é bom para uma pessoa na minha condição percorrer esta estância toda a pé? Eu preocupada e afinal vocês estavam aqui a brincar. – Enquanto gritava comigo, ia avançando para mim.

– Tu não o deixaste sozinho? – Perguntei. Não era a primeira vez que isso aconteceria.

– Achas! Ele voltou a fugir de mim! – Ela estava agora com a cabeça dela a centímetros da minha. Eu sentia-lhe a raiva. Bom, também era verdade que Naru andava sempre a fugir dela.

– Então? Acalma-te. – Pedi-lhe. – Já andaste muito e não te podes preocupar ou enervar. – Envolvi-a com um braço meu e puxei-a para ela se ir sentar numa das espreguiçadeiras. Ouvia-a suspirar. Depois observei-lhe o rosto para me certificar que ela estava bem. Estava cansada mas nada mais. – Aika sentes-te bem?

– Sim, eu estou bem. – Disse-me, mas os seus olhos estavam postos no louro que se mantinha perto da piscina, muito estático e muito espantado.

O meu coração caiu-me aos pés. Ele agora sabia. De uma assentada Uzumaki Naruto ficou a saber da minha nova vida como pai de família. Viu-o sorrir para mim docemente. Como se estivesse contente por mim. Como se estivesse contente de me ver rodeado por uma família. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava… magoou-me. Foi como se tivesse sido trespassado por uma flecha no coração. Não, por favor, eu não queria aquele sorriso. Não queria que ele estivesse feliz por mim.

– Sasuke, quem é ele? – Perguntar-me Aika.

– É… é um amigo de infância. – Acabei por responder. – Uzumaki Naruto.

– Oh! O famoso Uzumaki Naruto. Eu já me estava a perguntar quando é que o conheceria. – O quê? Ela sabia de Naruto. Impossível! Eu nunca lhe tinha contado nada sobre Naruto. Nem mesmo quando baptizei o meu filho e ela perguntou de onde vinha um nome tão ridículo. Ela levantou-se e foi até à beirinha da piscina ter com o louro. – Ouvi falar de si pelos corredores da estância, é o Hokage de Konoha, não é?

Então as pessoas estavam a falar de Naruto pela estância, então era assim que ela sabia de Naruto. Espera o que é que ela tinha dito? Hokage? Ele era Hokage? Olhei surpreso para ele. Ele tinha atingido o seu sonho. Fiquei subitamente com uma vontade louca de saber mais o que se passara na vida dele. Afinal ele já sabia de uma parte da minha.

– Sim, sou. – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo para Aika. Por amor aos Deuses que existem, pára de sorrir dessa maneira. Eu não queria vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira para a minha mulher. Queria que aquele sorriso fosse só para mim. Magoava vê-lo sorrir para ela. Pois eu sabia o que sentia, e sabia que a estava a trair. Sabia que devia amar a mulher que me dera os meus filhos, mas por mais que eu tivesse tentado, por mais que tivesse fugido e negado o meu coração voltava sempre para o mesmo.

– Eu sou a mulher de Sasuke, Uchiha Aika. Prazer em conhecê-lo! Desculpe aquilo de há bocado, eu confundiu-o com outra pessoa. – Desculpou-se Aika. Aquilo de há bocado? Eles já se tinham cruzado antes?

– Tudo bem.

– Não sabia que era amigo de infância de Sasuke.

– É, sou.

– Ele nunca conta muito sobre o passado.

Nesse momento outra pessoa entrou na piscina. O meu coração que já estava mal, ficou ainda pior. Hyuuga Hinata. Grande, crescida e sexy. Frisar que estava muito sexy com o seu fato de banho preto que ficava perfeitamente na sua pele leitosa. Já para não falar que tinha um bom par de mamas e umas belas curvas. Qualquer hetero teria uma excitação instantânea, mas acontece que eu sou muito gay.

– Naruto-kun! – Chamou ela e avançou para o louro e enlaçou-lhe o braço. Senti o meu coração bater em agonia. – Olá Sasuke-kun!

"Sasuke-kun, uma ova! Outro caralho que te foda que não seja o de Naruto. Por favor acalma-te! Lembra-te. Mulher. Filho. Melhor, filhos. Respira. Respira." E ali estava a minha mente ciumenta a rugir. A tentar libertar todo o meu sentimento encolhido fortemente dentro do meu peito.

– Olá. – Saiu-me da boca. E depois virei as costas e fui verificar Naru, que já estava há muito tempo dentro de água. Era o melhor ou sairia parvoíce da minha boca. Naru olhou para mim e sorriu-me. Sorri-lhe dentro dos possíveis de volta.

Outra coisa afligiu o meu coração? Quem mais tinha vindo de Konoha? Sentei-me na borda da piscina e mandei, devagarinho, água á cara do pequeno Naruto. Hokage de Konoha? Serie ele o homem ilustre de quem o meu chefe falara e que tinha pedido que eu recebesse?

– É a sua mulher? – Questionou Aika. Fiquei atento à resposta.

– Sou a namorada. – Hinata corrigiu sorrindo para Aika.

– Então venham jantar connosco hoje. – Pediu a minha mulher loura. Eu queria gritar. NÃO, NÃO, NÃO. Naruto não podia ter namorada. Naruto não podia ir jantar connosco.

– Claro será um prazer. – Ouvi a voz de Naruto concordar, estranhamente baça.

Porra! Jantar com Naruto e Hinata? A minha vida estava a chegar ao fim, não estava? Ou seria o destino? O destino a querer provocar-me.

– Agora teremos que ir. Temos outras coisas para ver. Mas vemo-nos no restaurante às sete horas. – E Hinata puxou Naruto para fora do recito aquático, depois de terem ido buscar a toalha de Naruto à espreguiçadeira.

Oh, céus! Eu tinha um jantar com a minha família, com Naruto e a namorada!

– Naru fica contente por ir ter jantar com o herói louro. – Naru agarrou-se às minhas pernas.

– Alguém que fique. – Desabafei afagando-lhe as mechas pretas e molhadas.

– Ele salvou a vida de Naru duas vezes.

– Pois foi.

– Naru fica contente por saber que o papá gosta do Naru.

– Claro que gosto de ti.

– Sim. O papá gosta do Naru pequeno, mas também gosta do Naru grande. – E sorriu.

Oh céus! Ele não estava a dizer aquilo que eu pensava que ele estava a dizer. Claro, que não. Vá lá, é uma criança de quatro anos. Tino Sasuke, tino!

Como gostava que me tivesses matado no passado, Naruto!

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you,

(Alguém te quer, alguém precisa de ti)

Somebody dreams about you every single night

(Alguém sonha contigo todas as noites)

Somebody can't breathe without you is lonely

(Alguém não consegue respirar, sem ti sente-se sozinho)

Somebody hopes that one day you will see

(Alguém tem esperança de que um dia tu vejas)

That somebody's me, That somebody's me, yeah!

(Esse alguém sou eu, esse alguém sou eu, yeah!)

Naruto PDV:

Eu aguentei. Aguentei, aguentei, aguentei. Ainda aguentei mais. E mais ainda. Eu até sorri. Estava habituado a sorrir para disfarçar as minhas emoções. Nada de mais. Ninguém percebia. Bom, apenas ela é que percebia. A minha salvadora. Ainda bem que me tirou dali.

Mas mal entramos no quarto e eu ouvi-a fechar a porta cai de joelhos sobre o tapete.

– Naruto! – Ela veio alarmada a correr ter comigo. – Naruto?

– Eu estou bem Hinata.

– Não me mintas.

– É verdade. – Elevei os olhos e ela arregalou os dela ao ver que os meus estavam repletos de lágrimas. – Eu estou feliz por ele. Ele tem uma família.

– Naruto…

– É verdade. Ele tem um filho muito bonito.

Hinata abraçou-me e deixou-me repousar a cabeça sobre o seu colo. Senti as lágrimas grossas como gotas de chuva encharcarem-me o rosto.

– Ele deu o meu nome ao filho. – Contei. Ela apenas me ouvia. – Ele tem uma mulher. E ela está à espera de outro filho…

Então descontrolei-me. Berrei descontroladamente enquanto chorava e soluçava Eu sentia-me miserável. Eu devia estar feliz por ele. Ele tinha uma família. Ele conseguira seguir com a vida. Conseguira construir qualquer coisa. Ao contrario de mim que era um completo idiota agarrado ao passado e às lembranças. Era o resto de uma pessoa do passado. Era algo simplesmente por causa de um amor que me fazia sofrer e não me deixava morrer.

– Pronto, Naruto, isso já passa. Tudo ficará bem. – Dizia Hinata em sussurros para me acalmar. Era muito mais que uma amiga para mim. Era uma irmã mais velha, com a aura protectora de uma mãe. Acabei por me acalmar com as suas palavras e com as suas mãos que me acariciavam os cabelos.

– Sou tão estúpido. Sou patético.

– Não, Naruto, amar alguém como tu amas Sasuke não te faz patético, faz-te humano. Um humano maravilhoso.

– Obrigada Hinata.

– De nada, é para isso que estou aqui, meu amigo.

– Agora temos que ir a um jantar!

– Se quiseres não tens que ir a esse jantar.

– Mas eu quero ir. Quero saber mais sobre a vida actual de Sasuke. Já agora diz àqueles polícias para não irem connosco.

– Bom, sabes que terás aqui a namorada para te ajudar. – Hinata sorriu, já não era a primeira vez que se passava por minha namorada, aliás em Konoha havia mexericos sobre o namoro do Hokage com a principal filha Hyuuga. Todos torciam para que desse sorte. Eu até gostava de me apaixonar por ela, mas a merda do meu coração está nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Devias ter-me morto no passado Sasuke!

How, How did we go wrong? It was so good and now it's gone

(Como, como foi que nos enganamos? Foi tão bom e agora acabou)

And I pray at night, that our paths soon will cross,

(E eu rezo à noite, para que os nossos caminhos se cruzem)

What we had isn't lost, 'cause you're always right here in my thoughts

(Para que o que tivemos não esteja perdido, porque tu estás aqui sempre nos meus pensamentos)

Sasuke PDV:

Nunca tive medo de nada. Aqueles que sabem da minha história, sabem como vivi terrificamente a minha vida até Naruto me bater bem forte para eu abrir os olhos. Então como é que eu estava com tanto medo de um simples jantar? Eu estava aterrado. Ao contrario de Aika que parecia estar e muito bom humor, apesar de nervosa. Talvez por ir jantar com uma pessoa tão ilustre. Também estava nervoso, embora por motivos diferentes.

Tal como Aika, também demorei bastante a escolher o que havia de levar. Eu devia era estar louco. Mas eu queria estar o mais sexy possível. Não ia seduzir ninguém, obviamente, mas não conseguia evitar. Queria ser mais que Hinata. Mas eu não tinha trazido roupa de jeito. Tive que sair e comprar. Sim, a estância tinha lojas de roupas e outras, e acabei esbanjando dinheiro num fato novo e preto. É, parecia que ia para uma gala, mas ao menos estava elegante. Tudo isto não melhorou o meu nervosismo. Logo a seguir ao problema: o que vestir, veio o problema: que perfume usar. Aqui não pensei muito, só tinha um, usei o que tinha. Não podia gastar mais dinheiro.

Contudo, às sete em ponto estávamos na porta do restaurante. A minha mulher fazia-me par com a elegância do vestido vermelho, com um acessório lhe segurava a barriga de grávida, uma espécie de pano de ceda brilhante, que dava um laço nas costas, em preto; com o cabelo louro apanhado e uns brincos de diamante que eu lhe oferecera nos anos. Os olhos azuis sobressaíam com a maquilhagem em tons de vermelho e preto, qualquer homem a cobiçaria. Não me importava com isso.

Mas se a minha mulher estava bonita, a Hinata competia-lhe em _glamour_ e beleza. Ela escolhera um vestido justo, cumprido, sem costas com um bom decote, e pendurado ao pescoço descansando sobre o peito um colar prateado com um pingente azul-turquesa, muito idêntico ao azul dos olhos de Naruto. O cabelo longo e solto com uma bandelete preta segurando a franja para fora da cara. Tinha pouca maquilhagem, apenas um batom de brilho sobre os lábios e um prateado sobre os olhos, delineados a lápis preto.

Eu e Naruto tínhamos duas bombas sexuais como acompanhantes. Mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés da beleza exótica e solarenga de Naruto. Pelo menos aos meus olhos. Ele tinha posto gel, ou pelo menos parecia, sobre o cabelo revolto e pontiagudo. Deixando-o com um ar selvagem. A pele morena parecia brilhante, mas não brilhante por estar oleosa, brilhante como se estivesse estado ao sol, com um dourado brilhante. Trazia um fato de casaco branco e calça brancas, via-se que não estava à vontade com o fato, as roupas eram diferentes daquelas que se usavam em Konoha. E quando me aproximei dele, senti-lhe o cheiro, e pensei em coco. Ai, ele cheirava tão bem.

– Olá Hinata, Naruto. Vamos entrar? – Perguntei numa maneira demasiado cordial.

– Claro. Mas onde está o pequeno Naru? – Perguntou Naruto.

– Ficou num local para crianças. – Falou Aika. Olhei para a minha mulher, ela obrigara-me a deixar Naru num local criado especialmente para as crianças ficarem enquanto os pais se divertiam durante umas horas. Escusado será dizer que parti o coração do meu filho que estivera ansioso para ir jantar com o "herói louro". Em troca tive que prometer ao pequeno que no dia a seguir veria o seu no idolatrado herói.

Entramos no restaurante e um empregado veio ter connosco para nos levar a uma mesa para quatro. Distribuiu as ementas. E esperou enquanto os clientes, ou seja nós, nos decidíamos sobre o que comer.

– Quero o Bife da Casa, com ovo, se faz favor. – Pediu Naruto entregando a ementa ao empregado que anotou o que ele pedia num pequeno aparelho.

– Eu vou comer o mesmo. – Acompanhou Hinata.

– Eu quero Arroz de Marisco. – Disse Aika.

– Uma dose de Arroz de Marisco dá para dois? – Perguntei ao empregado.

– Sim, dá.

– Então é uma dose de Arroz de Marisco, por favor. – Pedi, enquanto ele recebia as ementas e digitalizava o pedido através do pequeno aparelho.

– E para beber o que vão desejar?

– Que tal sangria? – Propôs Hinata. – Menos para a Aika-san claro. – Ela sorriu para a minha mulher. Eu e Naruto concordamos com a cabeça. – Um jarro de sangria para nós os três. E para si?

– Não tens que me tratar formalmente, afinal vocês são amigos do meu marido. Eu quero um sumo de manga natural.

– Trago já os pedidos. – E o empregado afastou-se.

– Ah, quem diria que te íamos encontrar aqui Sasuke! – Comentou Hinata para mim.

– Sim, quem diria que nos encontraríamos no Fim do Mundo. – Tenho plena consciência que a frase me saiu com ironia. Mas realmente nunca tinha pensado que encontraria alguém de Konoha ali. E por sorte, ou azar, tinha encontrado Naruto e a namorada.

– E como foi que vocês se conheceram? – Questionou Aika que acariciava a barriga fazendo os meus olhos ficarem presos naquele movimento.

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you,

(Alguém te quer, alguém precisa de ti)

Somebody dreams about you every single night

(Alguém sonha contigo todas as noites)

Somebody can't breathe without you is lonely

(Alguém não consegue respirar, sem ti sente-se sozinho)

Somebody hopes that one day you will see

(Alguém tem esperança de que um dia tu vejas)

That somebody's me, That somebody's me, yeah!

(Esse alguém sou eu, esse alguém sou eu, yeah!)

Naruto PDV:

Ele ficou com os olhos presos nas mãos que acarinhavam a barriga de grávida. Percebi que havia amor nos olhos dele. Soube que ele mudara, as chamas nos seus olhos estavam brilhantes, não de perigo, mas de amor. Graça aos céus que o meu coração já estava tão partido que foi impossível partir-se mais, mas pelo menos fiquei feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém para amar. Alguém que lhe tenha dado filhos. De certeza que continuar com o seu clã, reconstruir uma família, construindo uma família, era uma coisa que dava felicidade a Sasuke. Por isso, apesar da minha dor, por saber que nunca ia estar ao lado de Sasuke eu fiquei feliz. Feliz por ele. E quando ele virou o seu olhar ónix para mim, pois deve ter dado conta que eu o olhava fixamente, eu pude sorrir-lhe.

Os pedidos finalmente chegaram à mesa. Cheirava tudo muito bem. Mas eu tinha um nó no estômago. Se pudesse teria continuado a chorar no quarto até que as lágrimas me levassem para a outra vida.

– Nós conhecemo-nos todos da aldeia. Andamos todos na academia. – Contou Hinata.

– Na aldeia? Na aldeia de Konoha? Tu eras de Konoha e nunca me contaste? – Perguntou a mulher Uchiha encarando o marido.

– Estás a saber agora. – Respondeu Sasuke, frio. Era uma particularidade na personalidade que ele não perdia cada vez que se falava em assuntos que ele não gostava. Mas a mulher pareceu já estar habituada, pois não lhe ligou nenhuma.

– E como é que ele era na academia?

– O melhor da turma. – As mulheres continuaram a falar enquanto comíamos, só eu e Sasuke permanecíamos calados.

– Só podia. – Riu-se Aika. – Ele é o melhor polícia das forças policiais. – Parecia orgulhosa de se gabar desse facto.

– Então agora és polícia?

– Sou. – Respondeu seco à pergunta de Hinata que simplesmente sorriu.

– Que tipo de academia era? Militar, aposto.

– Não. Era uma academia Ninja. – Revelou Hinata.

– Ninja? O Sasuke esteve para ser ninja?

– Esteve para ser ninja? Não, Aika, Sasuke é um ninja. Não sabias?

– Não… - A mulher olhou assombrada e chocada para o marido.

– Acalma-te. – Disse-lhe Sasuke, enquanto se servia de Sangria. – Eu fui um ninja, mas já não sou.

– Como assim já não és? – Perguntei arrancando-lhe o jarro de sangria das mãos. Não podia querer no que estava a ouvir. Sasuke a dizer que já não era mais um ninja. Onde estava o orgulho Uchiha de querer ser o mais forte?

– Simples, reformei-me.

– Reformaste-te? O que é que te aconteceu?

– Aconteceu que eu mudei de vida.

– Não… o que é que te aconteceu? Que aconteceu ao meu rival? Que aconteceu à pessoa que me arreliava? Que aconteceu com o Sasuke que eu conheci? – Aquele ser calmo, aquele ser que dizia aos outros para ter aquele calma, aquele ser era uma versão apagada do verdadeiro Sasuke.

– O vingador já não existe. – Ele sorveu um golo de sangria.

– E o Uchiha Sasuke também não? – Eu também bebi sangria, só que bebi um copo de uma vez.

– Não faças perguntas idiotas.

– Tu nãos és Uchiha Sasuke.

– Não digas patetices.

– És um gatinho assustado!

– Cala a boca Dobe! – Reagiu Sasuke por fim, pondo-se em pé e puxando-me pelo colarinho, pondo-me a mim com a força também em pé, apenas com uma mesa cheia de comida a separar-nos, com certeza queria esmurrar-me. Aika ao lado dele deu um guincho ao ver a velocidade do marido. Por seu lado, Hinata permaneceu quieta e espantada a olhar para nós os dois, enquanto Sasuke segurava um punho no ar em ameaça, e eu o olhava fixamente nos seus olhos.

– Tudo bem, Teme, pelos vistos não desapareceste completamente.

Hinata desatou-se a rir e eu também. Sasuke deu um sorriso torcido e soltou-me, voltando para o seu lugar e endireitando a mesa que ele deixara torta devido ao ataque de fúria que eu provocara nele.

– Não te preocupes Aika, estes dois sempre se trataram assim. – Sossegou-a Hinata. – Mas no fundo são bons amigos.

– Ah, amigos… - Parecia não acreditar, mas também depois da demonstração de Sasuke era normal que ela pensasse mal, tanto de mim como dele.

O resto do jantar passou normalmente. Hinata contou por alto como é que me tinha tornado Hokage, como eram os nossos dias, e porque é que tínhamos tirado férias. Aika contou como era ter que cuidar de um menino tão descuidado como Naru. Como passava os dias preocupada com as coisas da casa, com as coisas do menino, e como seria difícil ter mais um filho, enquanto passava os dias preocupada com o perigo que Sasuke podia estar a enfrentar, pois ser policia era uma profissão muito arriscada e qualquer dia podia ficar sem marido. Agora que sabia que o marido era um ninja, já não se ia preocupar tanto, mas que iria continuar preocupada, pois é isso que as esposas dedicadas fazem.

Depois Hinata teve que contar uma história de como é que o nosso namoro tinha começado. Enquanto as mulheres tagarelavam, eu e Sasuke acabamos com o jarro de sangria e ainda pedimos mais um. Entretanto acabamos os nossos pratos e pedimos sobremesas. Mousse de chocolate para todos. E mais um jarro de sangria, desta vez apenas partilhado por mim e por Sasuke.

A seguir pagamos o restaurante e decidimos ir para uma discoteca. Que raio de sitio era esse? Eu e a Hinata estávamos curiosos. E quando chegamos descobrimos. Um lugar com músicas mexidas, com luzes supersónicas, e um bar cheio de bebidas alcoólicas. Um local que respirava juventude e diversão.

A discoteca já estava cheia e a pista de dança já tinha pessoas a dançar. Eu, liberto por toda a sangria que tinha bebido, atirei-me para a pista depois de ter largado o casaco em algum lado, e pus-me a dançar, ao meu lado juntou-se Hinata.

Sasuke PDV:

Naruto, era sempre Naruto. Sempre cheio de energia. Fiquei inebriado ao vê-lo na pista de dança. Ao ver o corpo dele mexer-se ao ritmo da música. Ele era simplesmente lindo. Sentado ao lado de Aika que não queria dançar apenas observar os outros, deixei-me ficar a observá-lo. Os anos sem o ver tinham-no feito ainda mais bonito do que aquilo que ele já era. Definitivamente ele era a minha perdição.

oOo

You will always be my life, even if I'm not in your life

(Estarás sempre na minha vida, mesmo que eu não esteja na tua)

'Cause you're in my memory, you, when you remember me

(Porque estás na minha memória, tu, quando tu te lembras de mim)

And before you set me free, oh listen please

(E antes que me mandes embora, oh por favor ouve-me)

Narração:

Sasuke farto de estar quieto, embriagado pela bebida e entregue ao amor que sentia e que se soltara com o álcool, levantou-se no sofá onde estava com a mulher e dirigiu-se à pista de dança, em direcção a Naruto que dançava colado a Hinata. Por seu lado o louro assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, e mais ainda quando viu que era Sasuke que pedia a sua atenção.

– Queres mais uma bebida? – Perguntou ao ouvido de Naruto.

– Sim. – Respondeu Naruto. Sasuke pegou na mão do ex-colega de equipa e puxou-o até ao bar, não se dando conta que tinham deixado na pista sozinha a pobre Hinata. Que olhou preocupada ao ver Naruto a sorrir alegre ao ser puxado pela mão por Sasuke. Resolveu ir ter com Aika, dando-lhe a desculpa de que Sasuke e Naruto tinham ido buscar bebidas e meter a conversa em dia.

No bar Sasuke pediu dois shots bem fortes. E a seguir a estes outros três pares vieram a seguir. Deixando o Uzumaki muito embriagado, assim como o próprio Uchiha, mas eles já tinham começado a competir e quando começavam ninguém os parava. Depois dos shots pediram Vodka Ice, e Sasuke puxou Naruto até um terraço que existia no prédio da discoteca. As estrelas cintilavam lá no céu. A noite estava quente. E eles já estavam bastante soltos e desinibidos. Sentaram-se lado a lado com as bebidas na mão. Ali podiam falar sem ter mais ninguém por perto, enquanto a música se ouvia mais ténue.

– Então para deixares de ser ninja algo deve ter acontecido?

– É a minha maneira de me castigar.

– Castigar?

– Sim, pela merda toda que fiz.

– Mas tu ajudaste-me a derrotar Madara, isso não chega para te redimires.

– Um acto bom, não apaga tudo o que fiz.

– Mas as pessoas, mesmo na aldeia já te perdoaram.

– O problema não é elas. Sou eu. Ainda não me perdoei.

– Então não és feliz?

– Não, não sou feliz.

– Mas tens uma família.

– São a única coisa que me trás alento. – Confessou o Uchiha. – Embora a Aika me sufoque. Os meus filhos são a minha alegria. No entanto, neste mundo sinto-me sozinho, abandonado. Sou um estranho aqui. Não compreendo esta sociedade. Estou deslocado. Sou um ponto negro no meio do branco.

– É. Sei como é. Estar sozinho, apesar de rodeado de pessoas. Também me sinto assim.

– Como? Não és feliz ao lado de Hinata? Sendo Hokage de Konoha?

– Konoha sufoca-me. – Respondeu Naruto indo buscar as palavras de Sasuke em relação à mulher. - Todos pedem algo de mim, menos Hinata. Ela é uma boa amiga. Mas todos querem mais de mim. Sinto-me sozinho, pois parece que não há ninguém que se lembre que eu antes de ser um herói, era e sou Uzumaki Naruto. Todos me admiram demasiado, todos me acham invencível. Todos me vêem como algo para ser venerado, e não alguém com quem podiam conversar. É obvio que vem falar comigo, mas só me falam nas coisas magníficas que fiz, ninguém me sabe perguntar: como foi o teu dia?

Sasuke compreendeu-o. Sabia-o na solidão, tal como ele estava.

– Como foi o teu dia? – Perguntou Sasuke, querendo ser um bom amigo.

– Uma merda! Reencontrar-te magoa-me. – Naruto encarou os olhos ónix de Sasuke que estavam espantados com o que o louro acabara de dizer. Os olhos dele brilhavam, reflectiam as estrelas do céu. Eram lindos. Sasuke era lindo. – Eu amo-te! – Declarou.

Mexeu-se rápido, sem se levantar, agarrou no colarinho de Sasuke e capturou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus lábios. Como o moreno era quente. Como era uma voracidade de contacto e sentimentos. Como era uma corrente eléctrica que lhe percorria o corpo. Como era tudo aquilo que o seu coração desejava. Como era aquilo que a mente chorava. Foi invadido por uma língua que sabia a Vodka. A sua mente estava tão cansada, era possível que estivesse a beijar Sasuke? Que aquela língua tão apaixonante fosse dele?

As lágrimas escorregaram pela face de Naruto. Ele amava tanto Sasuke. A amava ao ponto de doer. Amava ao ponto de ser levado à exaustão, obviamente que a bebida ajudava muito, mas a sua mente paralisada com o amor, com o carinho, com a serenidade do beijo, deixou de funcionar e ele adormeceu.

O beijo foi interrompido bruscamente por Sasuke, quando este ouviu o copo de Naruto cair no chão partindo-se, e depois teve que agarrar no louro antes que este caísse ao chão. Assustou-se, pensando que Naruto tinha desmaiado, mas depois reparou que ele tinha apenas adormecido, provavelmente devido ao álcool em excesso. Encostou-o contra si, e pediu que o mundo, o tempo, que tudo parasse ali naquele terraço, debaixo de todas aquelas estrelas. Ele queria ficar ali para sempre.

– Será que te vais lembrar disto amanhã, meu amor? – Sussurrou para o Naruto que repousava contra si. – Será que eu vou me lembrar? Será que não é mais uma ilusão minha?

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you,

(Alguém te quer, alguém precisa de ti)

Somebody dreams about you every single night

(Alguém sonha contigo todas as noites)

Somebody can't breathe without you is lonely

(Alguém não consegue respirar, sem ti sente-se sozinho)

Somebody hopes that one day you will see

(Alguém tem esperança de que um dia tu vejas)

That somebody's me, That somebody's me, yeah!

(Esse alguém sou eu, esse alguém sou eu, yeah!)

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto PVD:

Senti a consciência despertar-me. Achei que alguém me batia fortemente na cabeça. Resmunguei baixinho. Meti as mãos à cabeça para parar quem me estava a bater. Não estava ninguém a bater-me. Abri os olhos. Estava no meu quarto na estância e completamente sozinho.

Merda! Praguejei. Estava de ressaca. Não era a primeira vez que tinha uma, por isso, sabia identificar o que se passava. Bebera demais. Embebedara-se e a culpa era daquele Teme desgraçado.

Vi que estava ainda vestido com as roupas que levara ao jantar. Que me tinham tirado os sapatos, que estavam pousados no chão perto da cama. Tentei lembrar-me como é que tinha chegado até ali. Não fazia a mínima ideia. A última coisa de que me lembrava era estar numa discoteca a dançar e depois o Sasuke tinha-me vindo desafiar para beber mais. Não havia mais memória.

Bateram outra vez na minha cabeça. E então eu percebi que não me estavam a bater na cabeça, mas na porta. Levantei-me. A minha vista via tudo um pouco às ondas. Cambaleei um pouco para chegar à porta. Quando a abri, vi Sasuke do lado de fora. O meu coração disparou. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de lhe dizer fosse o fosse, o pequeno Naruto saltou para o meu colo. Só tive a noção de o agarrar com os meus braços, e perder o equilíbrio nesse momento, e sentir um braço mais forte na minha cintura para pegar em mim evitando que eu caísse.

– Naru, o que é que eu te disse? – Perguntou Sasuke ainda a agarrar a minha cintura. Eu estava basicamente encostado ao seu peito. Senti-me quente, muito quente. – Vê se controlas os teus impulsos ias deitando o Naruto ao chão.

– Gomen tou-san. – Pediu o menino ao meu colo fazendo uns olhinhos muito fofos para o pai. Sasuke suspirou vencido.

– Tu ainda estavas a dormir? – Aquela pergunta já era para mim. Virou os seus olhos ónix e fixou-os em mim. Senti-me sem ar. E corei. Sim eu senti que corei. – São quase quatro da tarde. – Informou-me.

– J… já? – Gaguejei. Eu sentia-lhe o sopro da fala. Ele estava tão perto. Tinha uma vontade enorme de o beijar. Abanei a cabeça. Ele era casado. CASADO! Meti essas palavras na minha cabeça. Além disso amava a esposa, tinha filhos, e provavelmente era um machão hetero super orgulhoso.

– Sim. Desculpa termos-te acordado. Mas aqui o pequeno não se calava. Ele queria muito ver-te. – Contou-me Sasuke afagando os cabelos negros do filho.

– Naru gosta muito do Naruto. – Declarou o menino sorrindo para mim. Credo, derreti nesse momento. O menino era uma graça. Devolvi-lhe o sorriso.

– Eu também gosto muito de ti Naru. - Beijei-lhe a testa e ele deu-me um forte abraço. – Queres ir fazer alguma coisa?

– Sim. – Disse-me feliz. Andei até à cama, afastando-me de Sasuke e fazendo-lhe um aceno de cabeça para que ele entrasse no quarto. – Eu quero ir ao parque de diversões. E quero comer algodão doce e gelado de chocolate, que é o que eu gosto mais.

Coloquei o menino em cima da minha larga cama. O moreno entrou e fechou a porta.

– Então vamos fazer isso tudo. – Prometi. – Mas primeiro tenho que tomar um banho. E claro o teu pai tem que concordar.

– Por mim está tudo bem. Mas tens a certeza? Olha que ele pode ser uma peste. – Avisou-me Sasuke.

– Ele não será, pois não Naru?

– O Naru promete.

Sorri deliciado. Aquela criança era um doce. Como é que Sasuke lhe poderia chamar de peste? Beijei-lhe os cabelos.

– Muito bem. Então eu vou só tomar banho. – Disse. Fui buscar uma toalha. – Esperem aqui cinco minutos.

Tomei banho rapidamente. Mudei de roupa. E em meia hora estávamos a sair do meu quarto. Incrivelmente sentia-me feliz. Naru fazia-me feliz, enquanto me puxava com a sua pequena mãozinha para onde queria ir. Paramos num cafezinho para que eu pudesse comer qualquer coisa. E então pus-me a pensar: porque é que nunca tinha pensado em ter um filho? A resposta era óbvia. Eu amava demasiado Sasuke, para conseguir ter um relacionamento duradouro com outra pessoa.

Chegamos ao final da tarde ao parque de diversões, e ainda bem que era assim, queria dizer que já passara a hora de maior calor para que Naru pudesse andar ao sol. Mas mesmo assim eu preocupei-me e acabei por lhe comprar um boné. Vi como o menino ficou feliz e isso bastou-me para acalentar o meu coração. Já amava aquele menino. Tive que beber mais alguns cafés por causa da ressaca, mas em pouco tempo já estava melhor. E então eu e Naru começamos a arrastar Sasuke para tudo o que era carrossel naquele parque.

– Naru quer ir aquele carrossel. – Ele apontava para uma montanha russa.

– Não pode ser ainda és muito novo. Mas podemos ir ali. – Apontei para polvo remexido, um carrossel que andava à roda e que nos fazia andar para cima e para baixo nas pontas dos seus tentáculos. O pequeno concordou. Sasuke foi comprar as três passagens e sentamo-nos num dos tentáculos. Para mim e para Sasuke, que éramos ninjas aquelas manobras não eram grande coisas, mas para o pequeno Uchiha aquilo era uma verdadeira delicia.

Depois daquele fomos a muitos outros carrosséis. Compreendi que o pequeno era um pouco diferente do pai, pois ria-se muito a cada coisa nova em que andávamos. Paramos então para comer algodão doce, um pãozinho para cada um. No fim, o pequeno estava todo peganhento.

– Vamos aos lavabos.

– Eu vou comprar pipocas. – Decidiu Sasuke. Olhei para ele interrogativamente. Ele definitivamente estava a mostrar-me uma faceta que eu não conhecia na sua personalidade. Talvez a paternidade o tivesse mudado. Estava muito mais calmo.

– Okay. – Respondi-lhe. Dei a mão ao pequeno Naru e afastei-me com ele até à casa de banho. Lá sentei-o sobre a bancada de lavatórios. E recolhi algum papel com sabonete para lhe limpar a cara. Ele ria-se porque aquilo lhe fazia cócegas. Até que toquei em algo e ele saltou. Não foi um salto de uma criança normal. Ele saltou quase cinco metros aterrando no chão direitinho. Esbugalhei os olhos.

– Isso dói.

– Onde foi que eu te magoei? – Aproximei-me dele e ele mostrou-me. Havia uma nódoa negra horrível perto do pescoço dele sobre o maxilar. – Como é que fizeste isto?

– Não fui eu.

– Então quem foi?

– Um monstro. – Confidenciou-me Naru. – Mas não conta nada ao pai senão ele ia ficar chateado comigo.

– Eu prometo. – Mas mentalmente fiz uma nota para não me esquecer daquilo. Teria que contar a Sasuke. Acabei por pegar no pequeno ao colo e terminei por limpá-lo mesmo assim.

Voltamos depois os dois para o pé de Sasuke que nos esperava do lado de fora.

As horas passaram rapidamente e quando menos esperávamos já era hora de jantar, o que queria dizer que estava na altura de voltar para a estância. Ao fim desse tempo, o pequeno já começava a ficar cansado de andar de um lado para o outro e por isso peguei nele ao colo. Sasuke disse-me que não precisava de fazer isso, mas eu não me importava. Ficara realmente ligado àquela criança.

Sasuke PDV:

Naruto surpreendia-me. Ele estava tão cuidadoso com Naru. Eles davam-se como se sempre se tivessem conhecido. Eu tinha que admitir, ele estava a ser muito mais carinhoso com Naru do que Aika era. Faltava-me o ar ao ver a imagem de Naruto com o meu filho ao colo. Era o quadro mais bonito que eu alguma vez presenciara. Dois seres que eu amava juntos.

Caminhávamos calmamente de volta à estância. A noite estava quente. E era incrível a maneira como eu me sentia. Eu sentia paz.

– Queres que o leve? Ele já deve pesar. – Perguntei. Ele negou-me com a cabeça.

– Deixa estar. – E ajeitou o pequeno no seu colo, que tinha adormecido. – Vês Sasuke? Ele não é peste nenhuma.

– Humm. Sim ele até que se comportou bastante bem.

Ele riu.

– Ele é um amor, Sasuke. Tens muita sorte em tê-lo.

– Sim. – Concordei. – Humm. Naruto lembraste de alguma coisa de ontem?

– Só me lembro de me ires chamar para beber na discoteca. Depois disso não me lembro de mais nada. Er… porquê? Falei alguma coisa indevida?

– Que eu saiba não. Mas eu também não me lembro muito bem.

Naruto PDV:

Graças aos Deuses que eu não tinha dito nada como "Eu amo-te!". Graças aos Deuses que ele também não se lembrava de grande coisa. Fazia diminuir a minha culpa de não me lembrar de quase nada.

– Sasuke! – Ouvi alguém gritar. Vi a mulher dele gritar e depois a aproximar-se rapidamente de nós. Naru remexeu-se no meu colo. Parecia que tinha acordado com o berro da mãe. Depois agarrou-se na t-shirt que eu trazia vestida e enfiou a cara contra o meu peito. Parecia ter medo de alguma coisa. Talvez tenha tido um pesadelo. – Procurei-te por todo o lado! Onde é que foste?

– Com o Naru e o Naruto ao parque de diversões. – Informou-a Sasuke. – Como não querias ir, fomos nós.

– Pensei que só ias tu e o Naru. – Ela olhou-me. Era o mesmo olhar com que me olhara quando nos tínhamos cruzado a primeira vez. Será que ela me estava a confundir outra vez com outra pessoa?

– Fomos chamar o Naruto para vir connosco. – Sasuke falava descontraidamente, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Seria o único a sentir uma certa ameaça vinda do olhar de Aika?

A loura aproximou-se de mim. E a cena mais estranha que eu me lembrava ter visto na vida desenrolou-se à minha frente. Ela arrancou o pequeno Naruto do meu colo e pousou-o no chão.

– Ele não precisa que o carreguem. – Disse de uma maneira tão fria que me fez gelar. – Ele tem pernas para andar. – O menino começou a chorar, depois virou-nos as costas e continuou em frente, arrastando o pequeno com ela. Tive vontade de ir atrás e arrancar-lhe Naruto das mãos. Mas…

– AIKA! – Sasuke nada me disse, correu atrás da mulher e eu fiquei estático a vê-los desaparecer.

Voltei para o meu quarto ainda aparvalhado sem saber o que se tinha passado com a mulher de Sasuke para ela ter agido daquela maneira. Da minha cabeça não me saia da ideia o que ela me tinha dito no dia anterior. Ela dissera para eu me afastar do marido dela. Mas depois ela tinha dito que me tinha confundido com outra pessoa.

Hinata apareceu entretanto para me dar na cabeça por não lhe ter dito onde me tinha metido a tarde inteira. Acabamos por pedir comida ao serviço de quartos e ficamos a jantar ali. Contei-lhe o que se tinha passado nessa tarde e também o que Aika tinha feito.

– Talvez tenha tido ciúmes. Uma vez que foste tu que saíste com Sasuke e Naru. Talvez ela tenha ficado irritada, pois ficou sozinha. – Supôs Hinata.

– Pois deve ter sido. – Concordei, que outra explicação podia haver?

– Olha, sabes quem é que me trouxe para o quarto ontem? É que eu não me lembro de nada.

Hinata sorriu.

– Foi o Sasuke que te trouxe. Parecias uma bela princesa adormecida. – Riu-se, provavelmente da minha figura. Senti-me corar. Sasuke tinha-me trazido para o quarto.

– Hinata não digas isso. – Censurei.

Deitei-me cedo, Ainda não tinha recuperado completamente da ressaca e precisava de descansar. Só voltei a saber alguma coisa de Sasuke na madrugada do dia seguinte quando ele me bateu à porta. Levantei-me refilando pois ele tinha-me acordado. Abri a porta e deixei-o entrar murmurando qualquer coisa sem nexo, pois ainda estava meio adormecido. Depois reparei que ele estava nervoso. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e esfreguei os olhos com as mãos. Sasuke nervoso?

– O que é que se passa? – Pensei logo que seria com Naru. Achei que esse seria o único motivo que meteria o Uchiha nervoso. – Passou-se alguma coisa com Naru? Sabes que ele tinha uma nódoa negra perto do pescoço e ele não me disse quem foi.

– Ele sempre foi desastrado, provavelmente caiu ou magoou-se nalgum lado.

Nesse instante ele aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. O meu cérebro e o meu coração pararam nesse momento. Tinha o corpo dele junto ao meu. Ele era quente. Sentia-lhe o cheiro. Devo ter ficado anestesiado.

– Sei que não te lembras do que me disseste na discoteca. – Murmurou junto ao meu ouvido apertando-me ainda mais contra ele. – Mas eu quero dizer que em todos estes anos a única pessoa que sempre esteve no meu coração foste tu. Não houve um momento em que eu não pensasse em ti. Eu amo-te Naruto.

Afastou-se um pouco a olhar para a minha cara.

– Sa… sa… - Sentia-me sem ar. Os meus lábios estavam semiabertos em surpresa, em choque. Ele tomou-os como seus num beijo ardente e forte. Os seus braços estavam à minha volta, segurando-me com força. A sua língua devorou a minha boca. E não demorou muito a que eu correspondesse. Na minha cabeça só estava a palavra "Amo-te", não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele sempre fora o meu mundo.

Mas então ele teve que quebrar o contacto. Estávamos ambos ofegantes. Mirei-o nos olhos. Vi a solidão, vi a mais profunda das tristezas dentro dele. Ele estava igual a mim. Era torturado por dentro por aquele sentimento. Por um elo que era superior a nós. Vi duas pequenas lágrimas escorrer-lhe pela face.

– Mas não posso ficar contigo. – Proferiu. Olhou-me nos olhos e eu vi o vermelho do sharingan, depois disso cai na escuridão.

Sasuke PDV:

Perdoa-me Naruto, pedi naquele momento. Activei o meu sharingan e fi-lo adormecer. Ele caiu nos meus braços e eu peguei nele e fui pousá-lo na cama. Ele era o meu anjo. E eu fazia-o sofrer. Mas não podia… não podia ficar ao seu lado. A dor que antes sentia por não o poder ter era agora mais intensa. Agora sabia que ele me amava, ele sabia que eu o amava, mas não podíamos ficar juntos.

Eu fora obrigado a escolher. Ele ou os meus filhos.

Perdoa-me Naruto por não te poder escolher. O vento sabe que eu queria mais. Que na verdade eu queria a todos juntos, mas o vento também sabe que eu tinha que estar ao lado dos meus filhos. E tu, se tivesses consciente dir-me-ias o mesmo que ele. Pois era essa a tua natureza. É isso que admiro em ti. Sempre te sacrificaste para o bem dos outros. Eu queria poder-te dar o bem. Mas não posso.

Beijei o anjo e sai.

Naruto PDV:

No dia a seguir acordei. Teria sido um sonho. Eu sabia que não. Vesti-me e resolvi procurar Sasuke. Mas ele já tinha partido.

O meu coração já não doía, agora sangrava. Eu sabia que nós não podíamos ficar juntos, por isso, guardei o sabor dos seus lábios para mim. Era mais uma recordação. Mais uma para juntar àquelas que me faziam viver.

"Sasuke amo-te!"

Continua…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

O dia clareou em Konoha. O vento soprava forte, mas a paz ainda permanecia. A manhã estava agitada pela ruas da vila, ia haver o festival de primavera e os últimos preparativos estavam a ser arranjados. As portas de Konoha estavam abertas para quem a quisesse visitar. Nesse dia os ninjas teriam muito mais trabalho, uma vez que tinham que vigiar as ruas.

O Hokage passeava calmamente entre as pessoas tentando ajudar no que podia e no que lhe pediam. Ao seu lado estava a sua sempre fiel amiga Hinata que coordenava grande parte dos movimentos.

Noutro ponto da vila duas crianças entravam desconfiadas pelo portão de Konoha. Vinham acompanhadas por um grupo de saltimbancos, que iam animar os habitantes da vila com as suas habilidades artísticas. Enquanto os artistas da companhia se preparavam para depois irem percorrer as ruas, as crianças miravam tudo com muita atenção, era tudo muito diferente da terra onde tinham nascido.

– Meninos não se afastem. – Avisou a directora da companhia ambulante que os tinha acolhido.

– Está bem. – Disse o rapaz mais velho.

E realmente não se afastaram, pois em breve teriam trabalho a fazer, que era receber o dinheiro que o povo quisesse dar. O espectáculo começou e eles pegaram nos seus cestos e seguiram atrás da companhia pedindo e recolhendo dinheiro. Já faziam aquilo há algum tempo, mais ou menos uma semana, por isso já sabiam como tinham que agir.

– Olha Naruto. Um grupo de saltimbancos! – Evidenciou Hinata.

– Qual é o espanto disso? – Questionou o louro sem saber qual era o interesse de ver pessoas a fazer acrobacias. Afinal era um ninja, aquilo que elas faziam também ele fazia e talvez até mais.

– O que é incrível é que eles não usam chakra ou jutsus como nós, usam apenas o esforço físico.

Ela arrastou o louro até à multidão que aplaudia entusiasticamente o grupo de saltimbancos. E ficaram um tempo a ver as piadas engraçadas que eles faziam e as danças e as musicas que tocavam.

– Senor uma moeda pelo petáculo! – Pediu um pequeno rapaz com um cestinho na mão. Teria uns três ou quatro anos, tinha uns olhinhos azuis e uns cabelos louros numa mistura de lisos e arrebitados.

– Tachi! Tachi onde estás? – Alguém chamava. Até que outro rapazinho, uns anos mais velho, mais ou menos 9 anos de idade, apareceu enquanto o Hokage procurava nas suas vestes uma boa nota para a pequena criança.

– Na… Na… Na… - Hinata tentava chamar Naruto batendo incessantemente no ombro do amigo.

– Que é? – Perguntou um pouco irritado por não encontrar a carteira, não podia acreditar que a tinha deixado em casa.

– É o Naruto! – Conseguiu dizer Hinata por fim.

– Qual Naruto? – Ele então elevou a cabeça e o choque abateu-se sobre ele ao ver uma criança muitíssimo parecida com Sasuke. – Naruto! – Gritou.

A criança correu para ele e abraçou-o. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O Hokage recebeu-o nos seus braços e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Eram incríveis as saudades que tivera daquela criança quando passara apenas umas horas com ela no passado.

– Naru? – No momento de felicidade de se reencontrarem ambos os Narutos se tinham esquecido do pequeno louro que ainda esperava pela nota.

– Tachi! – Reagiu o Naruto mais novo descendo do colo do Hokage e falando para a criança mais pequena. – Eu não te disse para ficares ao pé de mim.

– Deculpa nii-san. – Pediu o pequeno.

– É o teu irmão. – Concluiu Naruto, que permanecia ainda um pouco em choque. Olhou para o menino louro e depois procurou a presença de Sasuke ou da mulher, até que reparou num pormenor. – Vocês estão com a companhia?

Nesse momento o pequeno Naru baixou a cabeça.

– Sim. – Respondeu baixinho. Pela cabeça do Hokage passou logo o pior dos cenários. Teria Sasuke morrido? E Aika?

– Onde estão os vossos pais?

– Tio Naruto, podemos ficar contigo? – Questionou Naru quase gritando fazendo um olhar de pedinte. – O pai disse que podíamos sempre contar contigo.

– Podem. Mas onde está Sasuke?

– Nós fugimos.

– O QUÊ?

OOo

Depois de ter falado com a directora da companhia e de lhe ter dito que as crianças ficavam com ele, Naruto ficou a saber que eles tinham sido encontrados perdidos numa estrada. Havia sido uma sorte a companhia tê-los achado e acolhido, senão provavelmente teriam morrido.

Levou-os até ao hospital e mandou chamar a Sakura. O pequeno Tachi, que na realidade se chamava Itachi foi examinado e nada de mal tinha, mas quando chegou a vez de Naru a história era diferente. Sakura apresentou um semblante chocado.

– O que foi Sakura? O que é que ele tem? – Perguntou ao ver a cara da amiga.

– Esta criança foi vítima de maus-tratos continuados. Eu diria que praticamente desde que nasceu! – Contou ela.

– O quê?

– É isso. Eu aconselhava-te a deixá-lo ser observado por um psicólogo. Naruto, ele é filho de quem?

– Tenho a certeza que já sabes essa resposta. – Respondeu Naruto.

– É filho de Sasuke. Achas que ele…

– Não, ele não. Acredito que neste momento ele está em pânico à procura dos filhos.

– São os dois filhos dele?

– Sim.

– Mas então quem..? – Nesse momento Naruto bateu com raiva num dos móveis daquele consultório que rapidamente ficou desfeito. – Naruto?

– Eu devia ter calculado. Devia ter feito alguma coisa… - Encontrava-se complemente enraivecido.

– De que estás a falar?

– Depois digo-te. – Naruto saiu daquele consultório e foi até à sala de observação onde estavam os irmãos Uchihas. Um dos quais dormia tranquilamente no colo de Hinata, o pequeno Tachi. Naruto foi até ela e pegou no ser adormecido embalando-o nos seus braços. – Hinata manda uma mensagem ao Sasuke. Diz-lhe que os filhos estão à minha guarda e ordena-lhe que venha imediatamente para cá. Diz-lhe que é uma ordem minha como Hokage e não como Naruto.

– Sim. – E saiu.

Naru encontrava-se sentado sobre uma marquise de observação. O louro foi juntar-se a ele enquanto Tachi permanecia a dormir. Mirou o irmão mais velho.

– Chamaste o meu pai? - Como ele tinha crescido tão parecido com o pai.

– Sim, ele já deve estar em perfeito desespero.

– Eu sei. – O pequeno suspirou.

– Ele não sabe, pois não? – Naru encarou o Hokage. – Não sabe o que ela te fez. Não vale a pena esconderes. Nós ninjas temos maneira de saber essas coisas, Porque não lhe contaste?

– Eu estava confuso. Quando o pai estava em casa ela era boa. Boa para nós, mas quando ele saia ela mudava. Às vezes simplesmente não queria saber, outras vezes fechava-nos, mas pelo menos nós estávamos em paz. Outra vezes vinha… nunca fez mal ao Tachi, eu não deixei… ela falava qualquer coisa sobre o meu pai. Nunca durava muito… era só o tempo de descarregar a raiva. Eu não contava ao pai porque sabia que isto o ia fazer ainda mais infeliz, e o pai já é tão infeliz. - Nesse momento o valente menino começou a chorar. Naruto levantou-se com urgência pousou a criança mais pequena numa cama que ali existia e regressou para abraçar Naru. – Desta vez ela queria fazer mal ao Tachi, não importava como. Só falava da maldita aparência dele. Não gostava dele por causa da aparência.

Enquanto o pequeno Uchiha chorava contra o peito de Naruto, este último observava Itachi. Se bem se lembrava dos traços físicos de Aika ele era muito idêntico à mãe. Cabelos louros, uma cor parecida ao sol, um pouco mais aguerrida do que a cor de Aika, que tinha um louro mais suave. E os olhos eram azuis… Oh, céus! Ela sabia! Agora fazia tudo muito sentido. Mas como? Como é que ela soubera?

– Pronto Naru eu não vou deixar que ela vos faça mais mal. – Prometeu Naruto.

– Desta vez fugimos porque aconteceu uma coisa. – A voz do menino saia quase apagada, ele estava assustado.

– O quê?

Naru elevou os olhos para encarar o louro, e eles não estavam negros como deviam ser, mas vermelhos com um sharingan.

– O que é isto?

– Não precisas de ter medo. É normal na tua família. Chama-se sharingan.

– O clã Uchiha?

– Sim. O teu pai contou-te?

– Não. Foi a minha mãe.

Então aquela mulher sabia mesmo tudo! Mas como? Se ela viesse com Sasuke, ele ficaria a saber de tudo. Faria aquela mulher falar, nem que fosse pela força… era a vida daquelas crianças que estava em risco agora.

oOo

– Quelo mais! – Pedia o pequeno Tachi sentado ao colo de Naruto no Ichiraku-ramen. Escusado será dizer o que os dois filhos Uchihas e o Hokage estavam ali a comer.

– Ora, Naruto não sabia que tinhas tido um filho. Não me digas que engravidaste uma moça e só agora é que soubeste que tinhas um filho?

– Não, não. Ele não é meu filho.

– Não é? Mas é muito parecido contigo. Até tem o mesmo apetite.

– Traga só mais uma tigela!

– Ah, juventude, que não sabe o que faz.

– NARUTO! – Gritou-lhe alguém aos ouvidos atrás dele. Quando se virou viu uma ruiva. – AHHH! O rumor é verdade! Tu tiveste um filho! – Berrava Karin em tom de acusação.

– Hã? Rumor? Eu não tive filho nenhum! O Tachi não é meu filho. – Disse para Karin.

– Ahhh! Então o rumor é verdade! – Outra pessoa chegava ao estabelecimento. Desta vez era Ino. – Quem é a mãe, Naruto?

– Mãe?

– Deixem-no em paz! Não vêm que ele está a dar de cor ao filho! – Mais uma mulher se juntava àquelas que já lá estavam, observando Naruto com o pequeno louro ao colo. Era Ten-Ten.

– Não meninas. Ele está a dizer a verdade. – Hinata e Sakura chegaram nesse momento.

"Malditas mulheres mexeriqueiras!", pensou Naruto.

– Eles são filhos de Sasuke!

– O QUÊ?

As mulheres olharam para Sakura em choque, depois viraram-se para Naruto e só então repararam no outro pequeno Naruto que estava com uma taça enorme nas mãos e a boca cheia de massa.

– AHHHH! – Gritaram as meninas. – Naruto tiveste filhos com Sasuke?

– HÃ? Mas vocês são parvas?

– Mas o que é que vocês estão para ai a dizer? Naruto e Sasuke tiveram filhos? – Chegaram então três rapazes. Lee, Chouji e Kiba.

– Naruto como é que foi isso? Foi alguma das experiencias de Orochimaru ou de Kabuto? – Quiseram saber as meninas.

– PAREM! – Gritou Naruto perdendo as estribeiras. – Itachi e Naruto não são meus filhos. São ambos filhos de Sasuke e a sua mulher.

– Ohh! Sasuke casou! – Disse Ten-Ten.

– Quem é a pega? – Perguntou Karin.

– Oh não, Sasuke casou! – Chorou Ino.

– Mas então onde está Sasuke?

– Provavelmente a caminho de Konoha.

– Provavelmente? Como assim?

– Bem, houve uns problemazinhos e estes dois fugiram, por isso, eles agora estão comigo. – Respondeu Naruto reparando que Itachi já tinha engolido o ramen e pagou a despesa para se ir embora, pois não queria prolongar a conversa. – Vamos embora meninos!

– Mas eu quelo mais lamen!

– Tens mesmo a certeza que ele não é teu filho?

– Chega de conversa. – Disse para os amigos. – Comes mais em minha casa, pode ser?

– Sim. – Concordou o pequeno. Naruto levantou-se mantendo Itachi ao seu colo e dando uma mão a Naru para se irem embora.

– Naruto. – Hinata aproximou-se dele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Ele disse que estaria aqui em três dias no máximo.

– Ok. – Depois afastou-se com os dois irmãos Uchihas. Levando-os para o seu apartamento.

oOo

No seu apartamento Naruto tinha estendido um futon no chão ao lado da sua cama. Os dois Uchihas ficariam na cama e ele no futon. Depois de lhes ter dado banho e um copo de leite quente, estava na hora de dormirem. O Naruto moreno subiu para a cama e enroscou-se no quentinho, pensando que finalmente ia ter uma noite descansada. Mas o pequeno Tachi estava muito excitado.

– Eu quelo domi com a Kaa-san! – Pediu. O louro estranhou o pedido do menino. Era possível que ele tivesse saudades da mãe que lhe fizera tanto mal? Bom, talvez por ser criança ainda não compreendesse.

– Bom pequeno, não podes dormir com a tua mãe, mas podes dormir com o Tio Naruto.

Nesse momento Tachi saltou para o futon e deitou-se debaixo das cobertas, enquanto Naruto ficava espantado com a rápida resolução do menino e Naru começava a rir-se.

– Tio Naruto. – Chamou o pequeno Uchiha ainda a rir. – Ele não estava a falar da nossa mãe mas sim de si.

– O quê? Mas eu não sou…

– Ele sabe, mesmo assim quando ele começa a chamar alguém de uma maneira não deixa de o chamar assim.

– Queres dizer que vai andar sempre a chamar-me Kaa-san? – Tachi já ressumava baixinho no futon. – Como é que ele chama a vossa mãe?

– De Aika. Ela tentou metê-lo a chamá-la de mãe, mas nunca deu resultado.

– Bem, mas eu tenho de lhe dizer que não me pode chamar de mãe.

– Não vai servir de nada. – Riu-se Naru que conhecia o irmão muito bem.

– Isso é o que vamos ver. Bom, hora de dormir. – Naruto deu um beijo de boa noite a Naru e depois apagou as luzes. Com cuidado deitou-se ao lado do pequeno Itachi de jeito a não acordar o pequeno.

– Boa noite Naru.

– Boa noite kaa-san! – Respondeu o pequeno abafando o som do riso.

– Dorme! – Ordenou Naruto.

– Hay, hay!

Naruto PDV:

Os meninos estavam comigo há três dias. Eu tentei bastante para que Tachi não me chamasse Kaa-san, mas não tinha valido de nada a persistência dele nesse assunto era maior que a minha, por isso, acabei por ter que aceitar aquele chamamento. Sasuke deveria estar a chegar e eu nem tinha ideia do que ele ia achar sobre aquilo. Mas esse era claramente o menor dos meus problemas.

O primeiro dos problemas era claramente Aika. Eu queria-a longe dos meus meninos. Queria saber porque ela os maltratara. Mas queria acima de tudo manter as crianças a salvo para sempre.

Sabia que Sasuke não sabia o que se passava com os filhos, mais concretamente com o filho mais velho e essa era outra preocupação. Como reagiria Sasuke quando soubesse? Ele podia… ele era muito bem capaz de matar a mulher.

Estava no meu gabinete esperando impacientemente o Uchiha. As crianças estavam à guarda dos meus ninja, com Hinata e Sakura para os entreter. Se Aika viesse com o marido eu queria os rapazes a salvo e longe daquela criatura.

Bateram à porta.

– O Sasuke chegou. Veio sozinho.

– Muito bem, escoltem-no até aqui.

– Sim senhor!

O ninja saiu. Talvez tivesse sido melhor Sasuke ter vindo sozinho. Talvez eu pudesse controlar a sua fúria assassina. Pois eu sabia que ele ia explodir quando soubesse o motivo que tinha feito os filhos fugir.

Bateram novamente à porta.

Eu ainda não o tinha visto e já o meu coração batia depressa no meu peito. Naqueles quatro anos, desde a noite que ele dissera que me amavam que eu guardava na minha memória o toque e o sabor dos seus lábios. Era saber que ele me amava que estranhamente aplacava a minha solidão. Em princípio por saber que não podia estar com ele, por saber e por não querer competir com os filhos, eu tinha raiva. Raiva do mundo. Mas compreendi, não era por Sasuke não querer ficar comigo, era por não puder, e muito menos optar. E eu… eu nunca iria querer afastá-lo dos filhos. Eu sabia que as crianças eram o que ele mais de precioso tinha, e elas precisavam mais dele do que eu.

Então a minha raiva passou a compreensão e a compressão passou a resignação. O meu amor por ele não era egoísta, era apenas amor puro. Eu amá-lo-ia para sempre fosse de que maneira fosse, longe ou perto, juntos ou separados. E ao fim de quatro anos, sem vê-lo, sem falar com ele, eu tinha receio de outra coisa: teria o amor que sentia por mim desaparecido?

– Entre. – Dei licença para passar.

Ele entrou e atrás dele dois ninjas que o tinham escoltado. Engoli em seco. Porque é que aquele homem aparecia ao pé de mim cada vez mais perfeito. Credo! Ele estava simplesmente divino. Engoli em seco.

Notava-se nos seus olhos que ele tinha esperado ver ali os filhos, mas que depressa tinha percebido que não estavam presentes. Apenas o seu semblante não mostrava nada. Sabia que ele também devia estar nervoso. Afinal estava com os pés em Konoha, uma vila que outra hora tentara destruir. Mas graças ao tempo e às memórias curtas dos homens a feridas estavam já fechadas.

– Saiam. – Ordenei aos dois ninjas. Como é que o iria abordar? Como é que eu ia falar com ele depois de tanto tempo? Depois de tudo?

– Bom, Sasuke, desculpa ter-te trazido para aqui. Sei que deves estar desesperado por ver as crianças…

– Ahh! Deixa os formalismos, não há necessidade disso. Diz-me onde estão os meus filhos. – Pediu Sasuke deixando a pose altiva e avançando até à minha secretária. Os seus olhos pediam-me informações. Estava realmente desesperado.

– Então, acalma-te! – Disse dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador, ele suspirou, um suspiro sofredor. Mas quando me olhou novamente parecia que estava ligeiramente aliviado, como se o meu sorriso tivesse servido para tirar o pânico do seu coração. – Eles estão bem, e em breve estarão aqui. Basta chamá-los. – Garanti-lhe.

– Ainda bem. – Murmurou, mas como estava perto em ouvi-o. – Mas então porque não estão aqui? Porque não estão há minha espera? Porque fugiram?

– Acalma-te. - Ordenei. - Eles não estão aqui porque eu não quero que estejam presentes enquanto falamos. Depois Naru está com medo de ti, pois sabe que errou.

– Medo de mim?

– Compreende, ele é apenas uma criança. Além disso tudo o que eu tenho para te contar… - Fiquei ainda mais receoso. Estava nervoso. Aquilo que eu tinha para contar era pesado, era difícil. Sentia o meu estômago apertado com os nervos. – Promete-me que não vais agir de cabeça quente!

– Naruto o que se passa?

– PROMETE! Promete pela vida dos teus filhos! – Aquilo saiu um pouco acima do meu timbre normal de voz. Os nervos estavam claramente a afectar a minha maneira de agir.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo!

– Ok. – Mordi os lábios. Eu tinha que dizer. Ele já prometera. Mas eu continuava com medo. – O Naruto contou-me o motivo da sua fuga depois de Sakura ter reparado numa coisa!

– Numa coisa? Que coisa? – Os olhos de Sasuke já estavam anormalmente abertos.

– Ela reparou que Naruto tinha várias mazelas no corpo, umas já antigas que provinham de maus-tratos continuados.

– Que está a dizer? – Rugiu Sasuke. – Eu nunca toquei nos meus filhos. Eu amo os meus filhos. NUNCA PENSEI QUE ME IRIAS ACUSAR NISSO…

– EU SEI QUE NÃO FOSTE TU! – Berrei calando Sasuke, ele baixou a cabeça.

– Desculpa. – Dessa vez fui eu que me surpreendi.

– O Naru confirmou-me que tinha sido Aika.

– A Aika? Não! Quer dizer… eu teria dado por isso. Além disso ela é mãe… porque lhes faria mal? – Calou-se parecia pensar. – Ele sempre foi desastrado andava sempre com mazelas… Tanto que o irmão nunca teve nada… - Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eu teria dado por isso… - Sasuke já se devia estar a sentir culpado.

– Segundo Naru ele protegia o irmão, metia-se entre ele e a mãe. Ele protegia Tachi. – Enquanto falava senti o meu peito arfar. Senti-me à beira das lágrimas, mas continha-me. – Só que desta vez mesmo metendo-se entre eles, não conseguiu demover a… a Aika… então pegou no irmão e fugiu.

Sasuke estava quieto. Completamente estático no meio do gabinete. E eu senti-lhe a aura. Ódio. Sabia o que lhe estava no espírito. Morte.

Saltei por cima da secretária o mais rápido que conseguia e postei-me à frente dele. Agarrei-lhe a cara com as minhas mãos.

– Sasuke prometeste-me! – Gritei. Ele olhou-me e houve qualquer coisa na minha cara ou na minha expressão que o fez acalmar. Que acalmou a sua fúria assassina.

– Porque estás a chorar? – Perguntou-me. Reparei então que tinha a cara alagada. Estava a chorar, as lágrimas estavam a cair e eu nem dera por elas. Tinha os nervos a dar cabo de mim. Então ele elevou uma das mãos e limpou-me a cara com os dedos num toque gentil. O meu coração só não bateu mais depressa porque já estava a bater depressa demais.

– Eu… eu vou mandar chamar… os pequenos. – Reparei então que também tremia. Os nervos estavam mesmo fora de controlo. Chamei um dos meus ninjas à porta e pedi-lhe que fosse buscar Naruto e Itachi.

– Outra coisa Sasuke. – Disse ao mesmo tempo que com as mangas da camisola limpava as lágrimas que ainda me estavam na cara e nos olhos. – Tens de explicar ao Naru o que é um sharingan.

– O quê?

– Ele desenvolveu o seu.

– Isso é impossível. Ele nunca teve treino ninja. - Olhou-me com uma expressão incrédula.

– Não é impossível, ele mostrou-me. Também estava bastante assustado com isso. Tens um filho que é um prodígio.

– Tou-san! – Tachi entrou a gritar pelo gabinete a dentro e fazendo com que a fala de Sasuke morresse na própria boca quando me ia a responder. Ele baixou-se e agarrou no filho dando-lhe imensos beijos.

Quanto a Naruto, esse manteve-se quieto ao pé da porta até que Sasuke dirigiu-se a ele e abraçou-o também. Então o Uchiha grande ficou assim um tempo abraçado aos dois filhos.

– Naru perdoa-me!

– Tou… tou-san?

– Eu prometo… prometo que nunca mais deixarei que ninguém vos toque. – Prometeu Sasuke com as lágrimas nos olhos. – E tu tens que prometer que nunca mais me ocultas nada, seja bom ou mau, conta-me tudo!

– Tou-san! – O pequeno Naruto abraçou o pai e eu tive que sorrir perante aquela cena bonita.

– KAA-SAN! – Gritou Tachi. Então fiquei vermelho. Aquele miúdo gritava aquilo cada vez que me via, e depois vinha a correr ter comigo. Peguei-o ao colo. – Eu amo Kaa-san! – E beijou-me a bochecha.

Acho que nunca tive outro momento em que me senti tão envergonhado debaixo do olhar perplexo de Sasuke.

– O que é que ele te chamou? Ele chamou-te "mamã"? – Questionou-me. Senti-me embaraçado.

– Eu já tentei fazê-lo chamar-me Tio Naruto, mas ele chama-me sempre… chama-me aquilo que ouviste. – Tentei explicar, embora um pouco atrapalhado.

– Mas ele nem à criatura que o pôs ao mundo chama de mãe…

– Eu não goto de Aika eu goto desta Kaa-san! – Tachi mostrou um sorriso confiante ao pai que estava claramente sem saber o que dizer.

– Pai! – Naru puxou a mão de Sasuke pedindo atenção. – Por favor, vamos ficar em Konoha! – Pediu.

– Tu queres viver em Konoha?

– Sim. O nosso clã era de cá. E eu quero ser ninja!

Agora sim, acho que Sasuke estava a ter um treco.

Continua…


	7. Chapter 7

Beta Reader – Akimi Tsuki

Capitulo 7

Naruto PDV:

O meu coração batia forte no meu peito. Sentia a adrenalina percorrer-me o corpo, deixando-me pateta devido aos nervos e completamente eléctrico. Nos meus braços levava Tachi que desde que me tinha visto no meu gabinete não me largara mais, e ao meu lado com Naru ao colo estava Sasuke, muito calado. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa que falasse muito, mas o seu silêncio naquele momento era incomodativo. Desde que Naru tinha falado que queria ficar em Konoha que ele não tinha aberto a boca.

Nesse momento eu meti-me no meio e disse que queria uma taça de ramen. Tachi também queria, o que não era de estranhar. Até eu tinha que admitir que Itachi era uma pequena cópia minha, ou muito me enganava ou mais tarde teria que jurar ao Sasuke que nunca tinha tido um caso amoroso com a mulher dele. Até porque o que eu queria era um caso com ele e não com a mulher dele. A desculpa do ramen tinha-me surgido na cabeça para dar tempo ao Sasuke de pensar sobre aquilo que o filho lhe pedira.

Estávamos então a chegar ao Ichiraku.

– Lamen! Lamen! – Ria contente Tachi quando entramos no pequeno estabelecimento. Sentamo-nos no balcão e por momentos o dono do Ichiraku ficou a olhar para Sasuke, que não abriu a boca, apenas fez um acento de cabeça, cumprimentando o homem.

– É bom recebermos antigos clientes.

– Quatro taças de ramen. – Pedi.

Reparei que Sasuke ficou um pouco espantado com o que o velho tinha dito, mas não comentei nada. Sabia que ele estava receoso por andar pelas ruas de Konoha, por ver pessoas que o conheciam, afinal ele tinha sido um poderoso inimigo de Konoha. Havia pessoas que não iam gostar do seu regresso. Isto se ele quisesse regressar. Eu realmente queria que ele voltasse… mas não tinha ilusões. Era muito difícil para ele voltar, mesmo que as pessoas já tivessem esquecido, já tivessem ultrapassado o passado, a pura verdade era que Sasuke era um ninja renegado. Tinham-no deixado vivo por mim, mas aceitá-lo de volta era uma coisa completamente diferente.

– Lamen, lamen, lamen! – Cantava Tachi. Os olhos ónix de Sasuke ficaram pousados em mim e mais uma vez senti-me corar. Nesse momento quatro taças de ramen foram postas à nossa frente. Tive que sentar Itachi no banco ao meu lado. Ele colocou-se de joelhos para chegar melhor ao balcão. Puxou pelos pauzinhos, dividiu-os, e olhou para mim, para o pai e para o irmão, esperando ansioso que nós déssemos os cumprimentos. Assim que o fizemos ele começou a devorar a massa. Será que eu também era assim quando era pequeno e pedia ramen?

– Os meus filhos tiveram apenas três dias contigo e tu conseguiste meter Tachi a comer ramen e a chamar-te mamã. És mesmo uma má influência. – Comentou o moreno. Virei a minha cabeça bruscamente para ele. Não soube se ele disse aquilo na brincadeira ou a sério, pois a cara dele estava neutra. Mas aquelas palavras tinham-me magoado profundamente. Mordi os lábios e comecei a comer chateado.

– Naruto… - Chamou Sasuke, olhei para ele e quando ele estava prestes a dizer-me qualquer coisa entraram no restaurante Ino e Shikamaru, o que fez Sasuke calar-se.

– Sasuke. – Reconheceram os dois mostrando-se espantados. Não que eles não soubessem que Sasuke vinha a Konoha, mas provavelmente não estavam a contar vê-lo ali sentado a comer Ramen, com os filhos e ao meu lado. Calmamente ao meu lado. Ficaram os três se encarando por momentos.

– O Sasuke veio buscar os filhos, mas há uns assuntos que ele tem que resolver antes de poder voltar ao País do Fim do Mundo. – Informei para quebrar o clima que pareceu ficar um pouco pesado. Ino e Shikamaru sentaram-se do meu lado esquerdo, depois de Tachi, uma vez que o Naru e o Sasuke se encontravam do meu lado direito no balcão.

Shikamaru acenou com a cabeça cumprimentando Sasuke de forma discreta e cordial, enquanto Ino fazia os pedidos para ela e para o amigo, mas eu reparei que Shikamaru observava Sasuke pelo canto dos olhos. Eu conhecia o olhar que ele lançava a Sasuke, via-se que o estava a analisar. Estava a ver se o moreno representava uma ameaça. Quase que podia ver o cérebro de Shikamaru a funcionar. Quanto ao Sasuke em relação aos outros dois, agia como antigamente, ignorava-os e continuava a comer o seu ramen. Da mesma forma agia o pequeno Naruto.

Ouvi uma taça bater sobre o balcão e sobressaltei-me.

– Mais lamen! – Berrou Tachi que estava, não ajoelhado em cima do banco, mas em pé. Olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, claramente esperançados e muito pedintes. – Po favô?

Suspirei. Talvez Sasuke tivesse razão ao dizer que eu era uma má influência. Se Tachi continuasse assim eu ia ser levado à falência. Rendido pelos olhos azuis da criança acabei por pedir mais uma taça de ramen.

Sasuke PDV:

Naruto estava a tentar meter os pequenos a dormir, mas eu não tinha sono. Encontrava-me muito nervoso.

As estrelas cintilavam lá em cima, a noite estava fresca e soprava um vento suave que varria as folhas secas das ruas de Konoha. Ao fim de tantos anos eu regressava à vila que me vira nascer. A mesma vila que eu tentei destruir, a mesma vila contra quem lutei. Achava que tinha morto alguns ninjas, mas como podia ter a certeza? Numa guerra não há muitas certezas, apenas uma: ou matamos ou somos mortos. Eu mal me lembrava daqueles anos em que estive submerso na escuridão. Era como se o meu cérebro tivesse bloqueado certas memórias que me faziam sofrer até à imensidão da alma, no mais interior do meu fundo. Como se tivesse apagado todos os maus momentos que fiz, no entanto, bastava eu querer ver tudo o que tinha feito que as memórias vinham até mim, relembrando-me o que é que eu tinha feito. A maior parte do tempo andava como se estivesse anestesiado.

Não sabia ao certo o que sentir sobre tudo isso. Sabia apenas dos remorsos que sentia. Da culpa por não ter ouvido as vozes sábias, pelo menos por não as ter ouvido mais cedo. De tudo, sabia também que não merecia a felicidade. Uma pessoa como eu não devia atingir esse patamar. Uma pessoa como eu devia viver no remorso, na culpa, na melhor maneira do castigo.

– Papá! – Chamou-me Naruto tocando-me no braço. Eu encontrava-me na grande varanda em frente da porta do minúsculo apartamento de Naruto. Como é que um Hokage de Konoha continuava a viver no mesmo cubículo de quando era gennin? Não sei, perguntem ao louro Uzumaki.

– Papá, mostra-me o sharingan! – Pediu Naru. Os olhos ónix, numa cópia dos meus, mostravam um medo e uma curiosidade.

Fiquei por momentos a olhar para o meu filho. Ele e Itachi eram o meu mundo. Durante muito tempo achei que não podia amar mais ninguém que o louro, que todo o meu amor era para ele. Mas Tachi e Naru eram a prova de que eu era capaz de amar mais, e eu amava-os mais do que amava o louro. Mesmo que eu vivesse fugindo da felicidade eles traziam alegria ao meu mundo, mas eu não permitia ir mais longe. Sabia que o meu filho mais velho queria ficar em Konoha, mas o que é que aquele pedido trazia?

Eu sabia que regressar a Konoha era impossível. Mesmo tendo a protecção do Hokage, regressar significava pagar as minhas dívidas. Mas eu não sabia de que forma. Só sabia que não podia ficar longe dos meus filhos. Se me prendessem, quem cuidaria deles? Eu não podia simplesmente voltar… mesmo que fosse esse o meu desejo. Mas como podia explicar isso a uma criança? Como é que eu ia dizer ao meu filho que eu, de certa forma era um criminoso, e que não podia voltar para Konoha?

Por outro lado tinha o assunto da Aika. Tinha que a meter longe dos meus filhos. Nesse dia tinha sentido, quando Naruto me contara o que ela fazia com os meus bebés, um pouco daquela fúria assassina que anos atrás me corria no sangue e nos ossos, e que me fizera agir contra Konoha. Mas houve uma coisa mais forte que fez parar a fúria negra. O meu amor por Naruto. Ele era agora tão claro, tão puro, tão presente, tão confirmado e vivo que apenas as suas safiras cheias de água me tinham parado. Devo dizer que me surpreendi ao ver a minha raiva transformada em preocupação, assim de um momento para o outro. Quando é que tinha ficado tão mole? Bom, talvez tivesse sido sempre assim por dentro. Só que as coisas da vida tinham-me tornado um ser que não correspondia a mim, tinham-me feito diferente. E agora? Agora era o quê?

Activei o meu sharingan para que o pequeno Naruto visse que aquilo não tinha nada de mal. Baixei-me para que ele observasse melhor.

– É vermelho, como o sangue. – Comparou, enquanto os seus dedos de criança roçavam a minha face perto dos olhos.

– Não fiques obcecado por estes olhos. – Advertiu-o, envolvi-o nos meus braços num abraço. Ele já tinha sofrido tanto. E eu não o tinha conseguido proteger. Que tipo de pai era eu que não viu o sofrimento dos meus próprios filhos? Que tipo de homem era eu que não reparava que a própria mulher batia nos filhos? E que tipo de mulher era essa que batia nos próprios filhos?

Abracei-o ainda mais contra o meu peito. Jurei a tudo. Aos deuses que acreditava, aos deuses em que não acreditava, aos que existiam e aqueles que eram fantasia, jurei que eu nunca mais deixaria que alguém tocasse nos meus filhos.

Deixei os meus olhos voltarem ao normal e quando os abri vi o louro encostado à porta do seu apartamento, silencioso, com os braços cruzados, claramente estivera a observar a cena entre mim e o meu filho.

– O menino Naruto já devia estar a dormir. Vamos dormir Naru-chan?

– Sim – respondeu o pequeno, afastando-se dos meus braços e sorrindo para louro. Acho que tive ciúmes naquele momento, pois nem para mim o Naru sorria assim tão docemente, e o Naru era por si mesmo uma criança bastante doce, mas estava a ser ainda mais doce com o louro.

Vi-os entrar no pequeno apartamento e fui atrás, fechei a porta e vi Naruto aconchegar os pequenos na pequena cama de solteiro (que era do louro). Aquela visão fez-me parar. Era linda. Eu amava a maneira como Naruto tratava dos meus filhos. Mais ainda quando o vi beijar as testas dos dois pequenos Uchihas.

– Kaa-san! – Fiz uma careta a ouvir aquele chamamento. Mas depois olhei para Naruto e achei aquele papel nem lhe assentava mal. - Onde vais domi?

– Eu não preciso de dormir. – Sorriu Naruto. – Mas tu tens que o fazer, por isso, toca a fechar os olhinhos e dormir.

– Tá bem. – Concordou Tachi, que sorriu também e fechou os olhos. Ao seu lado na cama Naru imitou o irmão mais novo depois de desejar boa-noite, tanto a mim, como a Naruto.

– Vamos deixá-los dormir Sasuke. – Disse Naruto avançando para a porta da rua. Segui-o.

Deixamos a porta encostada para podermos ouvir os pequenos e fomos sentarmo-nos perto das grades da varanda. Ficamos em silencio uns momentos, talvez a apreciar a companhia um do outro, pelo menos era o que eu estava a fazer. Aos anos que não apreciava a companhia de Naruto, apenas dele, sem que mais ninguém estivesse por perto.

– Queres dormir, Sasuke?

– Não tenho sono.

– Eu também não. – Ele não olhava para mim, mas para o céu. E eu olhava para o seu rosto contemplativo. As suas safiras azuis espelhavam as estrelas que brilhavam lá em cima a milhares e milhares de quilómetros das terras ninjas.

Será que ele passara muitas noites a olhar para as estrelas daquela forma enquanto pensava em mim? Será que ele se lembrava de mim enquanto as olhava? Será que ele ainda me amava? Sei que era uma pergunta estúpida, porque se eu pensasse claramente, sabia que as lágrimas que ele anteriormente deitara se deviam ao seu amor por mim. Mas as lágrimas não me chegavam, eu desejava ardentemente que ele voltasse a dizer que me amava.

– Há muitos anos que não vinhas a Konoha, não é verdade, Sasuke?

– Sim. – Concordei.

– E tiveste saudades?

– De Konoha, propriamente dita, não tive saudades.

– Então do que era?

– Bom, tenho saudades das nossas missões. Elas faziam os meus problemas desaparecerem.

– E não gostarias de regressar? – Ele fez a pergunta subtilmente, mas eu soube rapidamente o que ele realmente queria dizer com aquela pergunta, então resolvi ser directo.

– Eu não vou ficar Naruto, mas não é porque não quero, é porque não posso. Sabes bem que um ninja quando abandona a sua vila, mesmo que seja perdoado, ele deixa a vila para sempre. Se eu quisesse voltar eles iam cobrar-me. Tenho a certeza que seria um preço alto. E eu neste momento não posso pensar só em mim.

– Então pensa no Naru… ele quer ficar. Ele quer ser um ninja e ele tem aptidões para ser um grande ninja. Vais deixar que…

– Não uses os meus filhos para me convencer a ficar! – Cortei ríspido, ainda estava sensível com tudo o que se passara com os meus filhos. Naruto olhava para mim de olhos arregalados, espantado.

– Desculpa, mas essa não era a minha intenção. – Pediu. – Eu quero apenas que Naru tenha um sonho e que lute por ele.

Então notei que tinha sido bruto. E que estava a falar com Naruto. O louro não era o tipo de pessoa que manipulava as outras. Ele nunca usaria as crianças para conseguir aquilo que queria. Ele não era assim. O louro, mesmo adulto, era ainda tão puro como uma criança.

– Desculpa. Tens razão, talvez esteja a ser egoísta novamente. Mas eu não quero ser afastado dos meus filhos.

– Eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

– Mesmo sendo tu o Hokage não podes impedir tudo.

– Eu sei… - A sua voz saiu baixinha e ele deixou de me encarar voltando a olhar para o céu. Via os seus olhos muito brilhantes. Via as suas lágrimas. O meu estômago apertou-se.

– Não passa só por ti decidires se posso ficar ou não. Passa também por outras pessoas, e essas, eu tenho a certeza que não me deixarão ficar. – Falei. – Além disso, eu não posso abandonar simplesmente a minha vida no Fim do Mundo. Já fugi de um sítio uma vez, não vou voltar a fazer o mesmo. Já não sou mais um miúdo, eu cresci e tomei responsabilidades.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Tinha a certeza que ele compreendia. Ficamos em silêncio por instantes. Apenas a observar Konoha e a pensar no que tinha dito.

– Eu gosto muito dos teus filhos Sasuke. – Declarou. Sorri surpreendido. Ele já se tinha ligado a eles. Naruto permanecia com aquele magnetismo que atraía as pessoas para o lado dele, para o lado bom. E continuava a conectar-se facilmente com os corações de todos. – Promete-me uma coisa!

– O quê?

– Promete-me que vais ser feliz.

– Hã? – Como é que ele me podia estar a pedir uma coisa daquelas? Eu não podia ser feliz. Isso era algo que me tinha que estar vedado! Era um castigo! Além disso, eu nunca seria verdadeiramente feliz sem o ter ao meu lado. Fazia anos que o tentava esquecer, mas nada o retirara do meu coração. Não era agora que o meu amor ia desaparecer.

– Sê feliz pelos teus filhos. O Naru disse que tu não eras feliz, e eu reparei que isso o faz sofrer. Os teus filhos ficam infelizes se tu não és feliz.

Ser feliz pelos meus filhos?

– Além disso eu ficarei muito mais descansado por saber que estarás feliz. – Ele sorriu para mim, mais uma vez, mas as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelos olhos.

Aproximei-me dele e abracei-o. Tive uma vontade louca de chorar. E chorei. Choramos os dois, agarrados um ao outro. No fundo sabíamos que nunca seriamos felizes se não estivéssemos juntos. Assim como sabíamos também que não podíamos estar juntos, pois as nossas vidas de adultos tinham muitas responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que não podíamos descuidar e que nos faziam ficarmos afastados.

– Eu prometo. – Prometi, por ele e pelos meus filhos eu tentaria ser feliz.

Naruto PDV:

Sukoshi hito yori ki no ooi boku ni kimi wa komatte / Eu tenho um pouco de mais espírito que algumas pessoas, e parece que te preocupo muito

Nantonaku tsunaida te wo tsumetaku hodoita / Por uma razão ou outra, tu friamente largaste a minha mão

Kono saki wa mou boku no kotoba dake de wa kitto nanimo mou kaerarenai mama / E a partir daqui, não há nada a dizer, nada pode mudar isto

You're tearing me down / Deixaste-me em lágrimas

You're tearing me down / Deixaste-me em lágrimas

– Quando é que vais embora? – Perguntei contra o peito quente do homem que eu amava.

– Quando os miúdos acordarem. Ainda vou demorar algum tempo para chegar a casa. Para cá foi mais fácil, pois vinha sozinho, mas com os dois rapazes vai ser mais difícil. Com eles deve demorar uma semana.

Agarrei-me ainda mais contra ele. O pensamento de que ele ia partir e de que nós nos íamos separar novamente era insuportável. A dor no peito fazia-me sangrar. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado uma mão à volta do meu coração e que lentamente o estivesse a esmagar. Nem as lágrimas, que outra hora tinham aliviado a dor, agora eram incomodativas.

Ele segurava-me gentilmente. Levantei a minha cabeça quando senti algo molhado, além das minhas lágrimas, cair na minha bochecha descoberta. Ele também chorava. Os nossos corações estavam juntos. Eu sabia.

Yagate hi ga kieatari ni wa sabishisa to kedarusa ga nokori / Antes da explosão, por aqui solidão e silêncio irão prevalecer

Boku wa mada tabi no tochuu da to ki ga tsuku yofuke/ Ainda que eu continue com a minha jornada, mais tarde eu irei compreender…

Não me contive e beijei-o. Primeiramente com os lábios, era de forma tímida que nós nos envolvíamos. Era o terceiro beijo que eu e ele trocávamos, era o último que iríamos trocar. A sua língua entrou na minha boca, quente e húmida. As nossas lágrimas tornavam o beijo molhado e com uma emoção muito mais forte. Ele segurava-me com força. Eu podia saber o quanto ele não me queria largar. Todos aqueles sentimentos doidos que tivera nessa tarde, todos os questionamentos, sobre se ele me amava ou não foram respondidos por aquele beijo. Ele amava-me. E isso magoava ainda mais. Aquele não era um amor doce, não era um daqueles amores de contos de fadas. O nosso amor nascera na dor e permanecia na dor. E nunca veria a luz.

Sentia que aquele beijo era uma espécie de pecado. Como é que nos podíamos beijar daquela maneira e não poder ficar para sempre juntos? Porque é que a vida tinha que ser continuamente injusta? Não chegava todo o sofrimento pelo qual já tínhamos passado?

Rain / Chuva

It keeps me calm, It keeps me calm, It keeps me walking… / Mantém-me calmo, mantém-me calmo, mantém-me a caminhar…

O beijo acabou porque precisávamos de respirar, mas nem por isso ele me largou, muito pelo o contrário. Agarrou-me ainda mais e continuou a chorar. Eu ouvia-lhe a respiração aflita. Todas as suas lágrimas, todas aquelas lágrimas que ele jorrava, pareciam ser todas as lágrimas que não tinha jorrado. Eram talvez lágrimas acumuladas de anos de sofrimento. Sasuke era uma pessoa sem consolo.

'Cause I know you're never gonna stay / Porque eu sei que tu nunca ficarás 

Não sei ao certo quantas horas ele chorou. Sei que a meio fui eu que o envolvi com os meus braços e que o deixei chorar contra o meu colo. Talvez eu fosse o seu único consolo. Só que eu não podia ficar com ele. Já as minhas lágrimas tinham parado e ele continuava a chorar. Era todo o seu sofrimento contido que se estava a libertar. Elas significavam o Sasuke reprimido dentro de várias camadas de máscaras.

Eu apenas podia ficar em silêncio. Deixando que as suas lágrimas saíssem. Não faria nada para as parar. Sasuke necessitava de chorar.

So long … / Tanto tempo…

Yagate ame wa furidasu / Antes que comece a chover

So long… / Tanto tempo…

Sou kyou mo Hitoritori nokosarete / A verdade é que eu vou ficar sozinho, deixado para trás

O dia amanheceu. E com o Sol, Sasuke acabou por se acalmar. Ele não precisava das minhas palavras para saber que eu o amava, assim como eu, as nossas lágrimas falavam por nós.

Quando se elevou, abandonando o meu colo, eu pude ver os seus olhos vermelhos, mas pude ver também uma passividade. Provavelmente ele tinha descoberto que chorar aliviava a alma. Eu sabia que Sasuke não era pessoa de chorar. Era mais pessoa de reprimir tudo dentro do seu peito.

So long… / Tanto tempo…

Machi ni ame wa furidasu / Então começará a chover sobre esta cidade

So long… /Tanto tempo…

Sou kyou mo Onaji kisetsu ni hitoritori nokosarete / A verdade é que eu vou ficar sozinho, deixado para trás nesta mesma estação

You ain't gonna stay / Tu não ficarás

Levantamo-nos sem conversas. Não íamos conversar sobre aquilo que não tinha palavras para ser descrito.

Logo colocamos as nossas máscaras, os meninos não precisavam de olhar duas pessoas abandonadas à angústia da injustiça. Afundadas em sofrimento. Precisavam sim de ser apoiadas por dois adultos. Era necessário falar-lhes sobre a continuação desse dia.

Preparamos o pequeno-almoço. Claro que não foi ramen. Não que eu não quisesse, mas Sasuke como pai responsável disse que não era aconselhável estar sempre a comer sopa de massa.

Naru e Tachi acabaram por acordar com o cheiro das torradas acabadas de fazer barradas com manteiga.

So long... / Tanto tempo…

Someday I will… / Algum dia…

So long... / Tanto tempo…

I keep walking… / Continuarei a andar…

So long... /Tanto tempo…

Someday I will… / Algum dia…

So long... / Tanto tempo…

I keep walking… / Continuarei a andar…

Foi durante o pequeno-almoço que explicamos aos pequenos que eles teriam que voltar para o país em que tinham nascido. O Naru foi o mais revoltado, mas acabou por aceitar a decisão do pai, pois compreendia que as coisas não se podiam abandonar de um momento para o outro. Com tudo isto acabou por ser um pequeno-almoço triste e de despedida, além de que tive que prometer aos dois que nas minhas férias os iria visitar.

No fim arrumamos as coisas todos juntos, ainda fizemos umas brincadeiras com a espuma da loiça, mas então a hora da partida chegou. Acompanhei-os até ao portão principal. Hinata e Sakura também lá estavam. E eu senti alguns mirones conhecidos, mas que não se aproximaram.

You ain't gonna stay/ Tu não ficarás

You ain't gonna stay / Tu não ficarás

You ain't gonna stay/ Tu não ficarás

– Eles são muito bonitos Sasuke! – Elogiou Sakura. – Foi bom ver-te Sasuke. – Disse antes de se ir embora. Eu reparei que apesar de ela mostrar um sorriso a sua cara estava extremamente pálida. Em breve ela ia começar a chorar.

Depois de Sakura se retirar Hinata foi a única que ficou ao meu lado. Na rua as pessoas passavam, olhavam, mas não davam assim muita importância ao que se passava ali. Afinal era apenas o Hokage a despedir-se de um antigo membro da comunidade de Konoha. Uma pessoa de quem já ninguém queria saber. E os mais novos nem sabiam quem ele era.

– Meninos, chegou a hora da despedida. – Sentenciou Sasuke para os filhos. Tachi correu o pouco espaço que havia entre nós e veio para os meu braços. Peguei nele ao colo.

– Naruto Kaa-san! – Os seus olhos sustinham algumas lágrimas. Limpei-os e beijei-lhe a testa.

– Eu vou ver-te nas férias Tachi.

– Quando é isso?

– Mais depressa do que pensas.

– Prometes!

– Prometo. E eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas. – Prometi abrindo o sorriso para tranquilizar o pequeno. – Agora vai ao teu pai. – Aproximei-me de Sasuke e Tachi saltou para o colo dele. Fui até Naru. Ele era realmente uma pequena miniatura de Sasuke. Eu sabia que ele estava arreliado por ter que partir, no entanto, ele estava tão passivo como qualquer Uchiha. Agachei-me para ficar de olhos nos olhos com ele.

– Eu estive a falar com o teu pai e quando tiveres treze anos podes vir a Konoha prestar provas para te converteres em gennin. – Contei. Na realidade tinha sido Sasuke que me tinha perguntado se podia fazer isso. Nunca lhe ia dizer que não. Além de que Naru tinha o direito de seguir o seu sonho. Naru arregalou os olhos deixando a sua cara sem expressões e olhando para o pai com surpresa. Sasuke acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Dizendo que o que eu lhe estava a dizer era verdade. – Mas para isso tens que te esforçar muito na escola, e nos treinos que o teu pai te vai dar.

O pequeno deu um sorriso.

– Eu juro. Eu vou esforçar-me muito. O esforço será a minha maneira ninja de ser. – Jurou-me, mostrando-me determinação no rosto.

– Muito bem. – Ergui-me dando-lhe uma festa pelos cabelos em forma de despedida.

– Obrigada por tomares conta deles, Naruto. – Agradeceu-me Sasuke.

– Ora essa não tens que me agradecer. E, Sasuke, eu penso que a Aika sabe o que tu realmente és.

– Isso explicaria algumas coisas. Mas como é que ela soube?

– Não sei. Mas tem cuidado.

– Terei. E saberei tudo quando chegar a casa. Meninos, digam adeus à Hinata.

– Adeus Hinata. – Disse Sasuke dando o exemplo aos filhos.

– Adeus meninos, adeus Sasuke.

– Adeus Hinata-chan. – Despediram-se os dois filhos de Sasuke da herdeira Hyuuga.

– Adeus usuratonkachi.

– Adeus teme.

Então ele virou as costas e saiu pelo portão, com Tachi no seu colo a acenar-me com a mão e Naru a olhar para trás. Apenas ele é que não se voltou. Sasuke estaria a sentir o mesmo que eu?

A nossa separação era um erro!

Agora a dor não era apenas por um. Era pelos três. Eu estava a ver partir três seres que eu mais amava neste mundo.

Hinata PDV:

Vi a luz de Naruto desaparecer à medida que os Uchihas desapareciam para lá das nossas vistas. Ele estava bastante quieto. Então viu-o fechar os olhos e colocar uma mão pelo peito. Devia doer. Eu sabia que doía. O amor sempre dói.

Ele virou as costas às portas e correu para o interior de Konoha. Por momentos pensei que era melhor deixá-lo chorar sozinho, mas então corri atrás dele. Há quatro anos que me perguntava o que se teria passado na estância em que tínhamos passado férias para que Naruto se tivesse tornado ainda mais fechado em relação aos seus sentimentos. Desde essa altura que ele já não me contava tudo o que sentia.

Entrei na casa dele e encontrei-o deitado na cama com a cabeça enterrada na almofada. Aproximei-me e sentei-me na beirada do colchão. Pousei uma mão sobre os cabelos louros e rebeldes e acarinhei-o.

– Naruto. – Chamei em voz baixa.

– Hinata…

– Conta-me Naruto. – Pedi de mansinho.

– Hinata… ele… ele… eu amo-o…

– Eu sei. – Disse compreensiva enquanto os meus dedos passeavam pelos seus fios louros.

– Eu amo-o. Ele ama-me. Por que não podemos ficar juntos?

Parei as minhas carícias ao ouvir o que ele me acabara de dizer.

– O que é que disseste? – Perguntei, talvez de uma maneira ríspida pois nesse momento ele retirou a sua cara da almofada e encarou-me.

– Por que não podemos ficar juntos? – Repetiu.

– Antes disso. Tu disseste que Sasuke te ama?

– Sim. Ele disse que me amava quando estivemos na estância no país do Fim do Mundo.

Nesse momento uma raiva enorme percorreu-me o corpo e sem querer elevei uma mão e dei uma estalada na cara do louro. Levantei-me. O meu corpo termia com os nervos. Quando voltei a olhar Naruto ele esfregava a cara e olhava-me de maneira incompreensível. Não sabia porque é que eu tinha feito aquilo. Eu na realidade também não. Mas talvez fosse para acordar aquele louro ingénuo.

– Para que é que foi isso?

– O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Tinha a noção que a minha voz estava um pouco elevada devido aos nervos, mas nem mesmo assim eu me incomodei em baixá-la. Queria que o Naruto ouvisse o melhor possível.

– Hã?

– Desde quando é que deixaste de lutar pela tua felicidade? O Sasuke AMA-TE! – Gritei.

– Eu sei. – Disse triste. Ele ainda não tinha compreendido. Dei-lhe uma nova estalada. Tive a ligeira impressão que me estava a parecer muito com a Sakura, mas não importei com isso.

– O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Ele finalmente levantou-se da cama enquanto esfregava ainda mais a cara depois das duas estaladas.

– O SASUKE AMA-TE! – Berrei.

– Eu sei. Não precisas de berrar isso!

– O SASUKE AMA-TE! – Tornei a berrar.

– EU SEI. – Berrou-me de resposta.

– ENTÃO… o que estás aqui a fazer? – Voltei ao meu timbre de voz normal.

– O quê?

– Vai atrás dele Naruto. Chega de viveres em prole da felicidade dos outros. Vai atrás dele. Sai daqui. Sai de Konoha. Não há nada que te prenda aqui.

– Mas… mas…

– Chega de MAS. Tu não és assim. Tu sempre lutaste por aquilo que querias. Tu sempre lutaste contra todos, mesmo quando os outros não acreditavam. Tens de fazer o mesmo desta vez. Luta pela tua felicidade.

– Mas eu sou o Hokage. Eu não posso abandonar Konoha assim.

– Por isso mesmo. Junta os Anciões. Diz-lhes que queres abandonar o cargo. Diz que queres ir ver o mundo. Inventa uma desculpa de que precisas de treinar. Qualquer coisa e vai atrás de Sasuke.

Ele olhou-me por momentos sem reacção. Momentos em que processou aquilo que eu lhe dizia.

– O Sasuke Ama-te!

Eu não sabia que Sasuke o amava. Pois se soubesse mais cedo eu teria feito Naruto sair do sofrimento em que ele tinha caído nos últimos anos. Era horrível ver uma pessoa tão doce como aquele louro morrer afogado no seu profundo amor.

– Vai Naruto. Vai.

Empurrei-o até à porta. Ele ainda me olhava com um misto de espanto e medo.

– Vai atrás da tua felicidade.

– Obrigada Hinata. – Ele abraçou-me. E depois dando-me um sorriso correu pela porta fora, desaparecendo da minha vista.

Ele merecia ser feliz. Se eu não podia ser feliz ao seu lado. Tudo o que podia desejar era que ele fosse feliz ao lado da pessoa que mais amava. Era bom que o Sasuke o tratasse muito bem, ou eu ia dar-lhe porrada. Sorri com o pensamento.

Sasuke PDV:

Uma semana de viagem e por fim tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino. Estávamos os três, eu e os meus filhos, à porta da nossa casa no país do Fim do Mundo. Era final de tarde e havia luz no interior. Era Aika que ali estava. Abri o portão e entramos para o pequeno jardim onde cresciam flores cor de laranja. Então a porta de casa abriu-se e a mulher de cabelos louros que dormira ao meu lado nos últimos anos da minha vida apareceu.

– Sasuke, encontraste-os! – Os seus olhos tinham lágrimas. Lágrimas de mãe que eu sabia que eram falsas. Ela vinha ao meu encontro. E ao querer pegar em Tachi que estava ao meu colo eu desviei-me.

– Tu não tocas mais nos meus filhos. – Ela olhou-me interrogativa.

– Eles também são meus filhos. Eu estava preocupada com vocês. Faz mais de uma semana que partiste e que não me disseste nada.

– Eles deixaram de ser teus filhos. E esta casa deixou de ser a tua. Vai arrumar as tuas coisas. Eu vou levar-te à casa dos teus pais. – Ordenei.

– Porquê?

– Tu sabes muito bem porquê. Tens sorte em eu não te levar presa. – Ameacei, afinal eu pertencia à polícia, podia muito bem levá-la presa.

Virei-lhe as costas e continuei o caminho para entrar em casa, com Naruto colado na minha retaguarda. E então estagnei. Não me consegui mexer mais. Um chakra azulado envolvia-me lentamente o corpo. Senti que alguém atrás de mim manipulava chakra

– Tou-san! – Gritou Naruto.

– Activa o sharingan. Leva o teu irmão. – Ordenei a Naru, que logo veio retirar Tachi dos meus braços, pelo menos ainda podia falar. - Sai daqui! – Ele correu para dentro de casa, uma vez que se passasse por Aika provavelmente podia correr alguma coisa mal.

Por onde o chakra azulado passava, o meu corpo parecia congelar. Activei o meu sharingan e tentei ver a maneira de sair daquilo. Apenas os meus olhos e a boca se mexiam pois os restantes músculos não obedeciam às minhas ordens de movimento. Tentei usar o chakra para me libertar, mas sem as mãos não conseguia fazer grande coisa.

– Tu és meu Uchiha Sasuke. – Ela apareceu-me à minha frente numa velocidade que não era de uma pessoa normal. Não podia dizer que não estava surpreendido por ver que tinha casado com uma ninja e não tinha dado por nada. Até me encontrava bastante arreliado comigo mesmo.

Ela aproximou-se de mim. Colocando os seus braços à volta do meu pescoço.

– Desde à academia que sempre agiste desta maneira. De maneira "cool" que fazia as miúdas caírem todas por ti. O lindo moreno, muito misterioso, último sobrevivente de um massacre. – Falava ela ao meu ouvido.

– Tu andaste na academia de Konoha? – Perguntei. Se ela me respondesse, eu ganharia tempo para pensar numa maneira de fugir daquele chakra congelante.

– Sim. Andei um ano atrás do teu. Eu desde que nasci que consigo manipular chakra mesmo sem treino. – Aquilo explicava porque é que Naru sabia manipular o sharingan e também o chakra, sem que tivesse tido algum contacto com o mundo ninja. Era algo hereditário. – Um dia um dos jounnins de Konoha veio à minha cidade e viu-me a brincar com chakra. Achou que eu era dotada e falou com o meu pai. O meu pai concordou que eu podia ir para Konoha estudar para me tornar ninja. Ia ser óptimo ter uma filha ninja. Então eu fui. Fui para Konoha. Um mundo completamente diferente do meu. Um mundo em que estava completamente sozinha. Onde não conhecia ninguém. Estava longe da minha família. Então ouvi a tua história. Também tinham sido injustos contigo. Observei-te muitas vezes sozinho. Até que te tornaste gennin. Então começaste a ter amigos. Andavas sempre com aquele louro barulhento. E com aquela cabeça de rosa com testa grande. Nunca mais foste o mesmo. Eu ainda me tornei gennin antes de abandonar Konoha. Mas não aguentei ver-te com aqueles dois e sai de Konoha. Voltei para casa, para desilusão dos meus pais. Mas quem diria que anos mais tarde Uchiha Sasuke iria aparecer na minha cidade. Uchiha Sasuke como um mero polícia. Um dos ninjas mais procurados, acabou num mundo desconhecido, sozinho novamente, sem o louro e sem a testa grande. Era a oportunidade perfeita. O meu pai já tinha sido da polícia, então porque não dar a mão da sua filha em casamento ao Uchiha Sasuke. Incrivelmente Uchiha Sasuke aceitou. E eu? Eu sou aquela que te retirou da solidão. Sou aquela que te deu uma família. Mas tu não estavas satisfeito com isso. Tu não paravas de pensar naquele louro.

– Como é que tu sabes disso?

– Eu via a maneira como tu olhavas para Naruto. Era a mesma maneira com que eu olhava para ti. Só que o louro conseguia todas as tuas atenções, ao contrário de mim, que por muitos presentes que te desse, eles nunca te atraíam. Tive a confirmação quando deste o nome desse paspalho ao nosso filho. Mas no fim, fui eu que me casei contigo. Fui eu que te devolvi a família. Foi comigo que pudeste reconstruir o clã. Tu serás para sempre meu.

Ela afastou-se.

– É pena é que tenha que ser congelado. Só que eu nunca deixarei que alguém além de mim te possua. – O chakra que me congelava já estava no meu pescoço. Numa última tentativa de me soltar tentei usar o sharingan nela, mas ela não me olhava nos olhos.

– Tu és desprezível. – Declarei.

– Futton: rasenshuriken. – Uma rajada de vento fez-se sentir, enquanto eu via uma enorme shuriken feita de chakra de vento passar junto de mim e libertar-me do chakra congelante.

– Chidori nagashi! – Coloquei rapidamente uma mão sobre o chão deixando correr pelo mesmo uma corrente eléctrica até atingir o meu alvo. Ou seja a Aika. Ela gritou. E antes que ela caísse ao chão eu agarrei-a pelos pulsos. – Tu estás presa Aika! – Activei o meu Sharingan e coloquei-a a dormir num mundo de pesadelos, deitei-a no chão.

– Eheheh, cheguei mesmo a tempo, não foi Sasuke?

O meu coração disparou. Uzumaki Naruto estava ali! Como é que era possível?

– O que estás a fazer aqui? – Perguntei espantado, enquanto o via aproximar-se de mim através do carreiro que levava desde o portão até à entrada da porta de casa. Ele parou a um passo de mim. Os nossos olhos estavam sintonizados.

– Eu vim ter contigo. Sasuke posso ficar contigo?

– E Konoha?

– Já não é um problema meu.

– KAA-SAN! – Gritou Tachi depois de Naru ter aberto a porta. Naruto baixou-se um pouco e abriu os braços. Tachi não esperou mais e correu para os braços do louro que o agarrou com profunda alegria. Beijando-lhe de seguida os cabelos também louros de Tachi.

Tachi ria ao mesmo tempo que Naruto, enquanto que Naru se avizinhou de mim e estendeu-me o meu telemóvel de pulso. Não precisou de me dizer mais nada. Estava na hora de contactar a minha esquadra e mandar uma brigada buscar a criminosa, ou seja, Aika.

Digitalizei alguns botões para ligar directamente para o meu chefe e ao fim de uns segundos atenderam a chamado do outro lado da linha. Dei as indicações para que viessem a minha casa. Depois disso também o meu filho mais velho foi cumprimentar Naruto.

– Tachi tinha saudades. – Declarou Itachi roçando a sua linda carinha na linda cara de Naruto.

– Eu também, Tachi.

– Tou-san, tou-san, deixa a Kaa-san ficar? – Pediu o pequeno de quatro anos olhando para mim com os olhos brilhantes pela expectativa.

Andei até eles e olhei bem fundo nos olhos de Naruto, uma imensidão azulada, era um céu de verão.

– Só se ficares para sempre.

– Eu ficarei para sempre. – Jurou Naruto dando um enorme sorriso.

– Boa! – Gritaram as crianças.

Eu fugia da felicidade. Eu fugia da alegria, mas naquele momento eu parei e deixei-me apanhar por elas. Primeiro por que fizera uma promessa a Naruto. Eu tinha que ser feliz por ele e pelos meus filhos. E depois porque estava farto de ser infeliz. Estava na altura de abrir completamente os meus olhos para a luz. Estava na altura da vida deixar de ser injusta. Estava na altura da verdadeira mudança.

Vi Naruto rir ao lado dos meus filhos. Eu era feliz porque os tinha ao meu lado.

– Sasuke eu estou a pensar em abrir uma escola de ninjas aqui. O que achas?

– É uma óptima ideia. – Aproximei-me dele e sem pudor beijei-lhe levemente os lábios, só não o agarrei e fiz a minha língua entrar na sua boca porque ele tinha Tachi nos seus braços. Quando reparei ele estava com um tez avermelhada no rosto. A criança loura olhou para mim atónica.

– O que foi? Afinal ele é a Kaa-san, não é?

– UAAHHHH KAA-SAN! – Gritou Tachi agarrando o pescoço de Naruto e começando a beijar, ou seria mais lambuzar, a cara dele com os lábios.

E, por fim, o carro da polícia chegou e levou a Aika inconsciente, no dia seguinte apresentaria queixa e colocaria os papéis para o divórcio. Sabia que ainda teria algumas lutas jurídicas, mas o mais importante era que Aika estava longe dos meus filhos, e Naruto achava-se perto de mim e deles. E com eles por perto não fazia mal lutar contra os problemas que ai vinham. Eu não precisava de mais nada.

Eles eram o que eu queria mais.

Continua…


	8. Posfácio

_Beta Reader: Akimi_Tsuki___

_SoundTrack : "Quando te falei em amor" de André Sardet___

_Aviso - Lemon Fluffy ai em baixo xD_

**Posfácio **

Num murmúrio distante ao vento, com quem conversava quando estava sentado na solidão, uma vez disse esta frase: Eu queria mais! Só que naquela altura eu não tinha a noção do quanto queria. Nunca teria a noção do quanto pediria à pessoa que amo. Atingi a ênfase da felicidade, mas também já estive no fundo do mar gelado, por isso, dou sempre graças ao que consegui. Dou graças e peço aos sagrados para me deixarem viver alguns anos aqui. Vivi anos a mais sozinho e agora quero apenas que me deixem saborear estes meros anos terrestres.

Não sou imortal e não peço a imortalidade ao lado desta pessoa, apenas peço uns anos, uns anos para que me deixem ficar onde estou, pois estou num sítio onde nunca estive antes. Agora, posso dizer que sei o que é viver. Mas viver completamente, em plenitude. E o que é mais estranho é que não precisei de nada do que pensava que precisava quando era apenas uma criança e um adolescente. Não precisei de ser o grande senhor de Konoha, nem do reconhecimento da nação ninja inteira para ser feliz.

Já não sou o grande senhor de Konoha, mas também sei que o reconhecimento das gentes de Konoha gerou algumas feridas do passado. No entanto, mesmo lá em cima eu não era feliz. Isto porque aquele "lá em cima" era apenas uma ilusão. O "lá em cima" é onde estou agora. Um local em que a dor é apenas uma memória, uma memória dura que nunca vou esquecer, uma memória que me fez amadurecer, que não me fez presunçoso e me tornou alguém melhor. Podemos não gostar da dor, mas ela é uma grande professora, ensina-nos muita coisa.

Às vezes tenho o pensamento de que o mundo era um mundo melhor se todos tivéssemos aprendido com a dor, mas sei que nem todas as pessoas compreendem aquilo que a dor tenta ensinar, como ser humilde, não ser presunçoso, não se achar mais que os outros. Em alguns a dor deixa-os loucos. E se essa dor se mistura com amor, tudo isso se torna numa bomba relógio. Na minha vida existem casos exemplares de como o amor e a dor podem ser destrutivos.

O Sasuke, por exemplo, levou o seu amor à vingança. Mas isso já não é mais assim. Ele tornou-se numa pessoa muito calma e paciente. Teve que caminhar muitos anos pela dor da escuridão e da solidão para descobrir os verdadeiros ensinamentos da dor. Ver Sasuke prender Aika, a sua ex-mulher, ao invés de matá-la foi uma confirmação para mim de que ele tinha mudado. Noutros tempos sei que ele a teria matado, e que antes disso a teria torturado.

Mas deixando os momentos de dor e as conclusões ao que a dor nos pode levar, eu posso dizer que sou feliz.

Em momentos como este, em que acordo antes de todos e o vejo ali ao meu lado, num sono profundo, com as mechas negras do seu cabelo espalhadas pela almofada branca, fico a observá-lo em total contemplação. Sinto-me pateticamente apaixonado, vendo corações no próprio ar. E dou graças por finalmente o ter.

A luz do sol entra pela janela e em breve irá acordá-lo, mas enquanto isso não acontece eu mexo-me o menos possível para poder continuar a observá-lo naqueles minutos de silêncio em que sou egoísta pois torno aqueles momentos só meus. Porque depois deste momento a vida começa.

No fim, a luz toca as suas pálpebras e ele desperta. Os seus lindos olhos negros, escuros como o carvão, encaram-me. Todas as manhãs, tem esta expressão incrédula como se nunca acreditasse que eu estou ali com ele. Sei que ele pensa que eu sou apenas um sonho, então eu aproximo-me dele e mostro-lhe que sou a mais pura realidade.

Ele é a minha felicidade e eu sou a sua.

As nossas línguas enrolam-se. Enrolam-se e encaixam-se numa verdadeira magia. Na magia em que apenas os apaixonados conhecessem e em que apenas o amor pode proporcionar.

Mas eu quero mais, quero sempre mais. Assim como sei que ele me quer mais. Não me canso de o ter. E mesmo sem falarmos ele puxa-me para o seu colo, eu fico por cima dele. Ele sabe que eu o desejo, tal como ele me deseja. E antes que o mundo exterior àquele nosso quarto nos apanhe, nós temos que aproveitar para saciar o desejo que temos um pelo outro. Não preciso de me despir, pois já estou nessa condição desde a noite passada. Não preciso de me preparar pois nunca dói com ele, no amor sinto apenas prazer.

Num movimento ele junta os nossos corpos e eu sinto todo o meu ser elevar-se a um nível superior. O desejo é enorme. Movemo-nos enquanto as nossas bocas se unem fazendo os nossos corpos estarem em completo contacto. Somos um em momentos como este. Os nossos beijos poderosos e luxuriosos abafam os gemidos e os suspiros que queremos soltar.

O ritmo aumenta. Amamos ser amados. Amo ser amado. Amo amar. Sinto fogo a percorrer as minhas veias. A essência dele é especial. Inalo o que ele é. Mas vou subindo, subindo até atingir um patamar de incoerência. Em que apenas sinto o seu amor, o meu calor, sem pensamentos na alma, apenas os sentidos despertos para aquele acto selvagem do mais puro amor animal.

Não aguento mais e agarro-me a ele. Sinto-me a derreter. Ele pulsa dentro de mim e rebenta. Caímos impotentes, em minutos inertes, e depois de uma recuperação muda, o sentimento é o de querermos mais. Ele deixa-me apenas quando no fim de tudo, finalmente, se consegue mexer. Depois puxa a minha mão e beija-a suavemente. Vai beijando o meu braço até chegar ao seu pretendo, que é a minha boca. Recebo-o em rendição.

Um momento mágico de deleite. Ele pega em mim e leva-me para fora da cama. No quarto existe uma porta que nos leva aos lavabos. Lá mete-nos na banheira e liga o chuveiro. Riu quando a água cai sobre nós fria, antes de aquecer. Ele beija-me. Tenho a sensação de que se ele pudesse passaria o dia inteiro ligado a mim. Depois de nos lavarmos mutuamente a vida começa. Mas pensando bem a vida já tinha começado.

Visto-me rapidamente. E rapidamente com um propósito.

– Hoje sou eu que acordo os meninos. - Digo correndo para a porta. – Por isso, fazes tu o pequeno-almoço. Aquece rámen.

– Hey… - Sasuke tenta dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu já sai pela porta por isso não o escuto. Mas não preciso de o escutar, sei que ele detesta fazer as lidas da casa, ou qualquer tipo trabalho doméstico. Com Aika ele não tinha que se preocupar com o assunto. Mas comigo as coisas mudaram. Ele ainda quis contratar uma empregada, mas como abrimos uma escola ainda não podemos dar-nos ao luxo de gastos supérfluos e desnecessários, como é o caso de um empregada doméstica. Entre os dois podemos muito bem distribuir tarefas. Se bem que era verdade que nunca imaginara a ver Sasuke a lavar pratos, mas ele faz isso. Na realidade o que é que ele não faz que eu não lhe peça? Nada, ele faz tudo.

Entro num quarto. Está escuro. As cortinas estão fechadas. Eu abro-as. O adolescente deitado resmunga e enrola-se no lençol e coloca a almofada em cima da cabeça, querendo mais um momento para dormir.

– Naruto! Acorda! – Chamo-o.

– Já vou, já vou. – O rapaz moreno espreita para mim, por debaixo da almofada. – Meteste o pai a fazer o pequeno-almoço? – Pergunta-me. Eu anuo com a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele levanta-se num pulo. Dá-me um beijo na face. E depois corre pelas escadas a baixo. – Eu quero comer alguma coisa comestível. – Ouço-o refilar.

– KAA-SAANNN! – Sou abraçado pela cintura por uma criança loura, com uns enormes olhos azuis. Tachi mal me vê acordado vem ter logo comigo. Pego-o ao colo e beijo-lhe a face e ele abraça-me. – Bom-dia!

– Bom-dia. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço para depois nos prepararmos para ir dar um passeio?

– Sim.

Quando os meus olhos te tocaram

Eu senti que encontrara a outra metade de mim

Tive medo de acordar

Como se vivesse um sonho que não pensei em realizar

E a força do desejo faz-me chegar perto de ti

Passaram-se cinco anos desde que vim viver para o Fim do Mundo. Abri nessa altura uma escola ninja que tem vindo a crescer com o tempo. Estou em negociações com o governo para criar uma nova vila ninja, mas ainda não está nada definido. Será um projecto muito grande se eu realmente decidir avançar com ele. Seria o fundador de uma Vila Ninja.

Neste momento administro a escola ninja, enquanto Sasuke continua na polícia, no esquadrão de defesa, ele mesmo tem ensinado os seus colegas a usar chakra. Como é Domingo nenhum dos dois está a trabalhar, e, por isso, no dia anterior decidimos que vamos com Naru e Tachi a um novo parque de diversões.

Quando eu te falei em amor

Tu sorriste para mim

E o mundo ficou bem melhor

Quando eu te falei em amor

Nós sentimos os dois

Que o amanhã vem depois e não no fim

Desço com Tachi para o pequeno-almoço, antes mesmo de chegar à cozinha já sinto o cheiro de torradas, seria óptimo, se o cheio não indicasse que as torradas estão queimadas. Quando entro na cozinha, vejo Sasuke sentado amuado no balcão, com um prato cheio de torradas queimadas à sua frente, enquanto o nosso filho mais velho cortava mais pão e fazia umas boas torradas.

Sorri. A imagem tinha a sua piada.

Sento Tachi ao lado de Sasuke que lhe dás os bons dias e depois vou ajudar Naru. Retiro o leite e a manteiga do frigorífico, depois vou ao armário buscar copos, açúcar e os doces para colocar nas torradas. Disponho tudo em cima da bancada e começo a servir o resto da família.

Estas linhas que hoje escrevo

São do livro da memória do que eu sinto por ti

E tudo o que tu me dás

É parte da história que eu ainda não vivi

E a força do desejo faz-me chegar perto de ti

Casei-me com Sasuke há quatro anos. Não foi uma cerimónia muito grande. Convidei apenas os amigos mais próximos para cerimónia, assim como Sasuke, mas este tem muitos menos amigos que eu. Naquela altura eu estava a expandir a escola e acabei por contratar Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino e Neji para me ajudarem com a escola, agora somos todos senseis, e eles estão comigo aqui no Fim do Mundo. Hinata e Neji já se casaram, agora só falta Shikamaru e Ino.

No casamento também estiveram presentes os pais de Aika – os senhores Kinomoto. Apesar de Sasuke embirrar com o sogro, o pai de Aika nem é uma má pessoa, é rijo e exigente, mas no fundo ele gosta dos netos. Já a mãe de Aika é um amor de pessoa. Doce e compreensiva, embora bastante submissa ao marido. E como tanto Naru e Tachi gostam dos avós, nós achamos por bem não os afastarmos dessa família. Eu mesmo me pergunto como é que Aika saiu como saiu quando tinha uns bons pais. Mas a verdade é que os filhos não são os espelhos dos pais, afinal, os filhos são novos seres que pensam e agem por eles mesmos. Os erros dos filhos não são os erros dos pais. E no fim de tudo os senhores Kinomoto aceitaram-me. Não se opuseram ao meu casamento com Sasuke, e não se opuseram a ser eu a cuidar dos netos.

Alguns fins-de-semana Tachi e Naru ficam em casa dos avós para que eu e Sasuke possamos ter um tempo para nós. Na realidade eu encontrei em Sasuke, nas crianças e nos avós a família que nunca tive. E sinto-me feliz, e não consigo de deixar de dizer isso. Eu sou feliz.

Quando eu te falei em amor

Tu sorriste para mim

E o mundo ficou bem melhor

Quando eu te falei em amor

Nós sentimos os dois

Que o amanhã vem depois e não no fim

Sou feliz com tanta simplicidade. Não preciso de ser um Hokage para me sentir grande. Basta um abraço do meu Tachi para me sentir um herói. Basta um resmungo do adolescente Naru para me fazer sorrir. Chega um beijo de Sasuke para emergir ao céu. É só tê-los comigo e eu não preciso de mais nada.

E quanto ao desejo que tenho por Sasuke? Eu quererei sempre mais.

Quando eu te falei em amor

Tu sorriste para mim

E o mundo ficou bem melhor

Quando eu te falei em amor

Nós sentimos os dois

Que o amanhã vem depois e não no fim

Amá-lo nunca será demais. Ele merece. Contemplo-o enquanto fala com Tachi sobre quais as diversões em que vão andar. Sem reparar perdi o movimento e fiquei parado a ver Sasuke conversar. Ele é lindo. E é difícil de acreditar que é meu. O meu marido. O meu primeiro e único amor. Eu sou tão completo. Sou tão feliz.

Adorava que todo o mundo se sentisse assim. Ele sente-se observado por mim e encara-me.

– Naruto amo-te! – Declara. Sobressalto-me em surpresa e os calores sobem-me pelo corpo. Fico rubro. O leite que eu estava a distribuir pelos vários copos acaba por cair ao chão. As gargalhadas dos nossos filhos eclodem pela cozinha.

O que uma simples declaração me faz. Estarei sempre pateticamente apaixonado, e estas reacções são as de uma pessoa pateticamente apaixonada.

Quando eu te falei em amor

Tu sorriste para mim

E o mundo ficou bem melhor

Quando eu te falei em amor

Nós sentimos os dois

Que o amanhã vem depois e não no fim

– Agora ajuda-me a limpar esta porcaria Teme! – Ordeno, fingindo que estou arreliado. Ele dá a volta ao balcão pega num pano e ajuda-me a limpar o leite jorrado.

As rotinas, a nossa vida diária, os nossos trabalhos, os nossos momentos a sós, a nossa vida, aquilo que somos, aquilo que ele me dá, aquilo que eu lhe quero dar fica tudo guardado na minha memória. Os gestos, as palavras, o seu cheiro, ele inteiro, fica tudo gravado em mim. Em cada pedaço da minha pele, em cada célula do meu ser, em cada pedacinho pequenino do meu eu.

Ele é o que eu queria. Ele é o que eu quero. Ele é o que eu sempre quererei. Do futuro só tenho uma certeza, ele, Uchiha Sasuke estará lá ao meu lado, pela minha sanidade, pelo meu amor, por mim.

Aishiteru Sasuke!

E bom, este será mais um dia memorável, afinal a família vai a um parque de diversões!

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado, não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam.

Bjs e até uma próxima.

Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços


End file.
